Inspector Gadget - Reset (RE-WRITE)
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: John Brown was a rookie officer that had a normal life, until a nearly-fatal accident turns him into the best crime-fighting machine ever. But what he doesn't know is that the accident that created him also created his archnemesis. Will John be able to stop the plans of the evil Doctor Claw? OOC, AU, some spoilers from the movies and the cartoon, canonical to my other fics.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.- The Beginning.

* * *

**_Evil says: To make this part as an opening, go to this link: watch?v=_bHfbbNH7uw)_**

* * *

_John Brown was an average man. He was 20 years old, he was 6'5 ft. tall, he had a thin but strong complexion and his determination was his best quality, aside from the latter, he was nothing out of the average. He lived with his niece Penny Brown and his dog Brain, he also had a girlfriend called Brenda Bradford. He was the newest officer of the Riverton Police Department, he had just graduated from the Police Academy._  
_All that, until something changed his fate radically, turning him from a normal man into the best crime-fighting machine that was ever made. This is the first of four stories that will tell his adventures and misadventures, about how he was changed from John Brown into Inspector Gadget._

* * *

John was a rookie officer from the police of Riverton, he was on his first assignment, and due to a lack of officers, he was sent out alone. Somehow he didn't get a partner to work with, but he was thankful for that, he preferred to work alone.  
However, he was feeling quite anxious, he had a date in around an hour with a lovely doctor he met while walking down the street. They had stumbled on each other and even if they discussed a bit on that moment, something had simply made them think it was their fate to be together, and so they started dating. It has been almost a year since it happened, and that night he was going to ask her the big question.  
- It has been nearly a year since I met Brenda, I'm quite nervous but I know she's the one, I can feel it. - Said John to himself while he was driving his patrol car. - Man, what wouldn't I give to do something to ease my mind.  
And in that precise moment, a black van drove at twice the speed limit, passing and ignoring John's patrol.  
- Looks like my wish got granted. - John said with a grin.  
The rookie officer ignited the motor, pushed the throttle and turned on the siren while he took the radio.  
- Here's Officer John Brown, I'm in pursuit of a black van with no identification in the fifth avenue, I request reinforcements, over. - The rookie said through the police radio.  
- Roger rookie, reinforcements on route. - Replied a woman's voice.  
John groaned and cursed, it was bad enough to be the rookie but did everyone had to remind him of it everytime?

* * *

**(Meanwhile, at the Bradford Research Laboratories)**

* * *

Doctor Brenda Bradford, her brother and her father were working in the development of a project that would revolutionize the future of the Police Corps in the world, a project they called "the Gadget Project".  
Right now, Brenda was finishing some kind of chip while her brother Nathan was connecting some cables to what looked like a robotic foot, and while her father, Gerald Bradford, was finishing some kind of helmet.  
- How is everything going Nathan? - Asked Brenda while she checked a few things on her computer.  
- Excellent, I just need to connect a few more wires. - Nathan responded while he connected a bunch of colorful wires on what looked like a mechanical foot.  
- Ok my children, this is the final test. - Said Gerald while he finished the helmet. - This is why we've been working so hard all this time, the Gadget Project is our masterpiece and I couldn't be more happy that you helped me get this project underway.  
- You'd be happier when I install this. - Brenda said while she showed her father a blue chip with some red LEDs and a stylized letter "G" in the middle.  
- So you're finally done? Is it complete? - Asked Nathan.  
- Yes brother, the Neural Network Impulsor is functional in every sense of the word, and it's gonna make the whole Gadget Project work.  
- Ok then, insert it and let's get this over with. I'm so excited! - Said Gerald with a lot of enthusiasm.  
Brenda chuckled a bit, even though her father was fifty years old, he was still a kid at heart.  
- Well, this is it. - Brenda said while she got ready to insert the NNI in a slot on some sort of helmet. - Ready?  
- Wait, I'm not ready. - Said Brenda and Nathan's father while he strapped said helmet to his head. - Ok, we're all set.  
Brenda took a deep breath and inserted the NNI in the slot. Immediately, Gerald started to think. "Move," the old doctor said in his mind. And yet, to the Bradfords disappointment, the foot stood still.  
- It's not working. - Nathan said with disappointment. - I thought you said that thing was functional!  
- Maybe it's because you don't even know how to tie your shoelaces and you made a mistake on the wiring! - Replied Brenda.  
- Calm down kids! - Said Gerald. - There's something wrong and we gotta solve it, so stop acting like five year old toddlers.  
- Yes, dad. - Said both siblings.  
- Ok, according to this, everything is working fine. - Said Gerald while he checked a few things on a monitor. - Hmm, what could have gone wrong?  
- Maybe something is not ok with the neural waves, what exactly were you thinking, dad? - Nathan asked.  
- The usual, I just thought to move the foot but it didn't work.  
- Hmm... We gotta find the source of the problem. - Brenda said while she looked at her watch. - Oh God, it's almost eight o'clock. I have a date with John tonight, I'm afraid I gotta go now, otherwise we're gonna lose our booking.  
Gerald smiled whole-heartedly and Nathan chuckled at Brenda's statement. They both had met John, and even if in the beginning they didn't like him in the slightest, they started to trust him. Gerald and Nathan tapped their feet, like if they were waiting for an answer. Brenda noticed it and said:  
- What?  
- When were you going to tell us? - Nathan asked.  
- Oh please Nathan, my relationship with John it's none of your business.  
- Brenda, you have to understand that if we want to know about your relationship is because we care about you. - Gerald said while he took his daughter's right hand in his hands. - We don't want you to be hurt.  
- I know, I know, but trust me, John will never do that to me.  
- He better not or he'll pay. - Nathan said menacingly.  
- Thanks for the support, Nathan, but that won't be necessary.  
- Very well, my dear, you may go. Nathan and I will fix the problem with the foot. - Gerald said to his daughter.  
- Thanks dad. - Brenda said while she kissed her father's cheek.  
Brenda stood up and walked to the entrance, Nathan checked some files and data on his computer and Gerald just sat down with a small smile while he closed his eyes and tapped his foot. Then Nathan heard some noises, he turned to find the source and his eyes went wide open when he saw what the source of the noise was.  
- The foot is moving! - Nathan said.  
Brenda stopped dead in her tracks and Gerald stood up quickly, they ran to the foot and to their disappointment it was still like always.  
- Stop telling lies, Nathan, I'm late for my date and I have no time to waste. - Brenda scolded her older brother.  
- It was moving! - Nathan said while he scratched his ear. - What were you thinking, dad?  
- I was thinking on how much your sister looks like your mother, and how she's no longer my little girl. - Gerald said with a longing smile.  
- I'll always be your little girl, dad. - Brenda said while she hugged her father, until something clicked in her mind. - That's it!  
- What's it?  
- The foot moved because of your will, dad, not by your thoughts! The Neural Network Impulsor is activated by your heart, not your mind!  
- Try it again, dad, think of something nice and tap your foot. - Said Nathan.  
Gerald thought about his family and tapped his foot, to his and his children's surprise, the foot did move this time.  
- We did it! - Nathan cheered.  
- We moved the foot! - The Bradfords cheered with small jumps.  
- Make sure you write the results of the project, Nathan. - Brenda said while she removed the NNI from the helmet. - I'll put the Gadget Chip somewhere safe.  
Brenda glanced at her watch again, she gasped, put the NNI in the pocket of her lab coat and ran to the lockers room.  
- Sorry, gotta go, bye! - Brenda said while she left the lab in a hurry.  
Nathan and Gerald chuckled at the youngest Bradford's hurry, unaware that a grave danger was coming towards them.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with John)**

* * *

- Goddamnit, Karen! I'm a rookie, not an idiot! - John cursed while he kept chasing the black van. - I know when something's not right!  
John was angry with the woman in the station because she said she'd send reinforcements but it looked like she thought he was overreacting at a simple thing for being the rookie.  
Then the black van made a sharp turn in a street, and John almost crashes against a wall because he didn't have the time to notice it. John stomped his foot on the brake and turned the wheel with all his strenght, luckily the patrol stopped before it crashed against the wall.  
"Wow that was close!" John thought while he wiped some sweat from his forehead. Then John saw something. "That truck is heading towards the Bradford Research Labs! Oh no! Brenda!"  
John frowned with determination and pushed the throttle to the max, hoping to get the van before they got to the labs.

* * *

**(Not too far from there)**

* * *

Doctor Victor Scolex, a famous business man that owned the Scolex Industries, had heard about the Gadget Project and he wanted it for himself, he knew that if his company could get the project, they'd own the global weapon market. And right now he was using a remote control van to get to the Bradford Research Labs, he was determined to steal the Gadget Project and use it for his own gain.  
- Soon, Doctor Bradford, your laboratories will be nothing but history and Scolex Industries will dominate the global weapon market! - Scolex laughed while he drove the van from his limo.

* * *

**(Back at the Bradford Labs)**

* * *

Nathan was writing the results of the Gadget Project on his computer while his father was still playing with the foot.  
- Dad, could you please stop that. - Nathan asked. - I'm trying to type the results of the Gadget Project, we need to give them to the mayor and the chief of police tomorrow morning to begin the search of a candidate.  
- I'm so sorry Nathan, it's just that I never imagined that we'd create the future of crime-fighting, I'm just too happy. - Gerald said.  
- I know it's hard to believe, dad, but trust me, this is real and it's all thanks to you.  
- No, my son, this is all thanks to you and Brenda, you two did most of the work.  
- It was your idea, you're the real mastermind behind the Gadget Project...  
Then a black van crashed against the wall, raising a lot of dust. The van opened a door and a bunch of small droids went rapidly to the table were the mechanic foot was. One of the droids extended some kind of claw and grabbed the foot, after that the robots made their escape but Nathan saw them and ran after them.  
- No! Give that thing back! - Nathan yelled.  
- Nathan, don't! - Shouted Gerald.  
One of the droids stopped and turned, then it pointed some sort of cannon at Nathan, who froze due to the surprise and the fear. The droid shot a bluish energy ball directly to Nathan's head, but Gerald was able to push his son out of the way, receiving the shot in his chest, also making the helmet fall from his head. Another droid with a claw grabbed the helmet and went back to the black van to make their escape.  
Nathan was scrapped on the shoulder by the shot but he didn't care in the least, he gripped his right arm and went to see how his father was. Meanwhile, Brenda had heard all the racket so she had returned to the lab only to see that it was almost destroyed and that her brother and father were on the ground, the former crying over the latter's motionless body. Brenda ran and knelt beside her father with tears falling from her eyes.  
- Dad, look at me, you're gonna be alright, we'll take you to the hospital and you'll recover from this. - Nathan said while he sobbed.  
- I-I'm afraid I can't... do that, Nathan. - Gerald said breathlessly.  
- Please dad, don't die! - Brenda begged.  
- Don't give up yet, dad! You can overcome this! - Nathan said.  
- Don't e-ever forget that... I love you... - Gerald said with his last breath.  
Meanwhile, John had made it to the Bradford Labs but it was too late already, he found the Braford siblings crying over their father's corpse. This made him frown with determination as he got close to Brenda and embraced her tightly.  
- I swear I'll catch whoever is responsible of your father's death, Brenda. - John said while he hugged his girlfriend tightly.  
John let go of Brenda and ran back to his patrol, igniting the motor and speeding off right after the van.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Scolex)**

* * *

Scolex was laughing, he now had the Gadget Project all for himself, now it was only a matter of time before he ruled the weapon market.  
- Move faster! - Scolex snarled. - We must get to the building before someone finds out what has happened!  
The driver of his limo nodded and accelerated, however, Scolex's plans were now jeopardized by the presence of a cop. The business man gritted his teeth and said:  
- Split up and lose that cursed cop!  
The black van went in a different way while the driver of the limo accelerated and so did the cop.

* * *

**(Back with John)**

* * *

John was chasing a black limo, he saw the black van in front of it and he immediately knew that the owner of the limo was the one behind the theft of the Gadget Project and the murder of Gerald Bradford.  
- This is Officer John Brown, I'm in pursuit of suspects of murder and theft in the Bradford Research Labs, I request backup, over! - John said through the radio.  
- Rookie, stop overreact... - The woman at the station tried to say.  
- I'm not overreacting! Gerald Bradford has been murdered, his project was stolen and I'm pursuing the suspects, I need reinforcements because they have split up!  
- Fine rookie, I'm sending other two patrols to join you.  
John slammed the radio and groaned, he couldn't believe that Karen wouldn't take his calls more seriously.  
John pushed the throttle and was just a few feet away from the black limo. He grabbed the loud speaker and said:  
- Attention, driver of the black limo, this is police officer John Brown, stop right now or else I'll be forced to open fire.

* * *

**(With Scolex)**

* * *

- Accelerate and lose that cop! - Scolex snarled.  
- I'm doing what I can, boss! - The driver replied.  
- Get the hell out of the seat and let me drive! - Scolex yelled.  
Scolex grabbed the driver by the neck of his shirt and pulled him out of the driver's seat, then he took the wheel and accelerated, being followed by John's patrol car.

* * *

John accelerated when he noticed that both him and the black limo were now at the outskirts of Riverton, he had to catch the criminals before they could escape. Then Scolex bumped on his patrol, trying to make him lose the control of the car but luckily he was a very skilled driver, so he kept his patrol under control to then bump Scolex's limo.  
Unfortunately for both drivers, they didn't see that they were driving directly to a cliff.  
The former driver of Scolex's limo saw the imminent danger so he opened the door and jumped out of the car, receiving quite a few bruises but otherwise he was fine.  
Scolex and John were bumping into each other's cars, then by a mere twist of fate they glanced at the front and saw the cliff, they tried to stop their cars but it was too late. The patrol and the limo fell from the cliff, they twirled and crashed, however, John and Scolex were only dizzy and quite bruised but fine.  
Scolex recovered quickly, he snarled and took a special device which his company was developing, he kicked the door and got out of his limo, then he said:  
- Congratulations, Officer! You have caught me! - Scolex said in a mocking tone. - Here, have this victory cigar! - The business man said while he lit the device.  
John heard everything, he took the loudspeaker and said:  
- Officers are not allowed to smoke and I don't do it either.  
Scolex smirked.  
- You will now. - Scolex said while he threw the cigar at the patrol.  
John's eyes went wide when he realized something, the cigar was an explosive. He tried to get out of his car but the cigar exploded, destroying the patrol, then everything went black for John.  
However, Scolex didn't know that the explosion had also launched a door towards him. Scolex had only time to move aside a bit, so the door slammed against his right arm, crushing said member and making him faint from the pain.  
Before the cops and the paramedics could arrive, the black van came to the crash site, a few persons got out of it and took Scolex as fast as they could to their building.  
The paramedics and police officers arrived shortly after the black van left, they looked in the remains of the cars for John and found him, he was barely alive. The paramedics took him carefully and went to the hospital as fast as they could, hoping they could save John's life.

* * *

**(Two hours later)**

* * *

Nathan had received the medical attetion he needed, however, his arm was in a cast. He was with Brenda in the waiting room outside the emergency wing of the Riverton General Hospital.  
A doctor came out of the emergency room and took off his mask.  
- How is he, doctor? - Brenda asked worriedly.  
- He's not going to make it. - The doctor said. - I'm really sorry.  
- That man is not only the bravest cop in all of Riverton Police Department but also my sister's boyfriend and the man who tried to catch our father's murderers, and recover his investigation, he has to make it! - Nathan yelled.  
- We did everything we could...  
- You're not doing enough! - Brenda said.  
Brenda started crying and Nathan put his healthy arm around his little sister.  
- Mayor coming through! Clear the way for the Mayor! - Yelled a male voice.  
In that moment, the mayor of Riverton, Janine Waters, and the Chief of police, Kyle Quimby, bursted in the waiting room, followed by some reporters and other officers. The mayor looked at Brenda and Nathan, she felt sorry for the two siblings but she had other matters to attend to.  
- Doctor Bradford, both me and Police Chief Quimby heard about what happened to your father, and we're very sorry about it. He was a good man. - The Mayor said.  
- How could you know? You didn't even knew him! - Brenda replied agressively.  
- Anyhow, we're both here to see how everything is going with the Gadget Project.  
- Mayor, we can't even give you a summary about it, our lab was destroyed and our father was murdered, we're not able to do anything concerning to the Gadget Project right now. - Nathan said with a frown.  
- You said that you already had positive results and that you just needed to search a candidate. - Quimby said.  
- Mayor, Chief, with all due respect, we need more time.  
The Mayor and the Chief of police started arguing with Nathan, while Brenda just wept her heart out. Then she tried to pull out a tissue from her labcoat but instead of her tissue, she felt something hard, squarish and cold. Brenda grabbed the thing in her pocket and took a glance of it. The object was rectangular, blue colored and had several red LEDs over it.  
The object was the Neural Network Impulsor.  
Brenda's eyes sparkled in revelation and she felt that her hopes were resurging. The doctor had said that common medicine couldn't save her boyfriend, but she knew something that would definitely work.  
- No need to worry about that, Mayor. - Brenda said while she wiped her tears with the sleeve of her labcoat. - I know the perfect candidate.  
- Oh good. - The mayor said happily. - And who is it?  
- John Brown.  
- The rookie? You can't be serious! Not after what happened to him tonight. - Chief Quimby said.  
Nathan glanced at his sister, saw that she had the Gadget Chip in her right hand and he immediately understood what his sister meant. Brenda knew that they needed a candidate, and that John needed something way more advanced than common medicine to save his life. And the Gadget Project was precisely that something.  
- John is our candidate, he's dying and common medicine can't save him. - Nathan stated. - Also he's the bravest man Brenda and I have ever met. Our father always said that Brenda would find the perfect candidate, and if she says that John is the right man, I trust her.  
- Oh well, that's good enough for me, when will you start? - The mayor asked.  
- Immediately. - Both siblings said.  
- You can't do anything to save him. - The doctor said.  
- We'll see about that. - Brenda said while she and her brother went into the emergency room.

* * *

_Ok guys, this is THEEVILDOER with a renewed version of **Inspector Gadget - Reset**, I hope this one would become better than the last one.  
Without further ado than "Please leave a review and tell me if this version is better," this is me saying goodbye and stay tuned for more **IG-R**!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Change.

* * *

Scolex Industries, everyone in Riverton knew the company as a common industry that produced things that could be used on a daily basis but those who worked in the secret labs knew the truth, they were more focused to produce weapons.  
Right now, inside the secret labs, Doctor Jonathan Kramer was finishing the implanting of a new arm, which had a claw instead of a hand, for Doctor Scolex, to replace the one he lost during the car accident.  
- Well Mr. Scolex, I'm done, I hope you like it. - Kramer said while he smiled at his masterpiece.  
Scolex roared and slammed his new arm on the nearest table, which he broke immediately, while he stood up and threw the chair in which he sat.  
- Never call me Mr. Scolex again! - Scolex demanded. - Victor Scolex was weak! He died on that accident!  
The few scientists and minions that were around flinched at Scolex's actions, they cowered and backed away a few paces while they stayed wary of their boss.  
Scolex saw himself in a mirror, he saw his reflection with a maniac expression, and saw his new arm, then he saw the mechanic claw that had replaced his right hand.  
- From now on... all my enemies will cower in fear everytime they hear my name... - Scolex said before he raised his claw. - Now I will be known as Doctor Claw!  
Kramer gulped and tugged a bit on his shirt's neck, then he spoke.  
- We-well, Doctor Claw, I-I managed to make some "items" for your new arm. - Kramer stammered.  
- Very clever, Kramer, and also good job, you didn't call me "Mr. Scolex". - Scolex, o better said, Claw praised his head of scientists.  
Kramer opened a wide briefcase and started pulling out several devices, some of them were hand-shaped.  
- You see, I took the liberty of designing some "switchable" items, like an opera hand, a normal hand, a flail, and you can also turn your claw into some simple weapons like knives, blades, scythes and all that stuff. - Kramer explained.  
- That sounds even better, you are really useful, Kramer. - Claw said before he stood up. - Now, to the task at hand, get to work on the project we "borrowed" from Doctor Bradford, hahahahaha!  
Kramer gulped and followed Claw to the back of the room, where they had placed the foot and the helmet that they had stolen the last night.

* * *

Penny Brown was running.  
She had received a call that morning, her uncle's girlfriend, Brenda Bradford, had told her that her uncle had had an accident last night, and though Brenda had insisted that John was going to be ok, she had to see it for herself.  
And so, she grabbed her backpack, dropped all her books and school stuff, put Brain in the backpack, and went to the hospital as fast as the bus could get her there.  
And after a few minutes, she was now running inside the hospital.  
- Excuse me! Sorry! I need to pass! I'm in a hurry! - Penny said while she kept pushing everything and everyone out of her way.  
Penny found the reception, she had to stand on her toes to see the lady behind the counter.  
- Excuse me, do you know in which room is John Brown? - Penny asked politely.  
The lady leaned a bit over the counter and saw Penny, then she smiled a bit and checked her files.  
- Lemme see... John Brown, is it? - The lady asked.  
- Yes, where is he?  
- He's still in the surgery room... - The lady sees something afoot. - Hey Phil, since when Brenda and Nathan Bradford are medics?  
Penny heard the names and ran as fast as she could to the OR. Then she ran into someone.  
- Hey, watch where you're goin'! - Penny said.  
- You shouldn't be running inside a hospital, kiddo. - A known voice replied.  
- Doctor Nathan?  
- Hi Penny, it's good to see you again.  
Penny frowned.  
- You better not used uncle John to your experiments, Doctor, or else... - Penny threatened.  
- Drat, I didn't want you to know about it yet. - Nathan cursed lightly. - Well, you should know that our experiment saved your uncle's life, it was the least we could do after what he went through last night.  
- What happened?  
- My father was killed, someone stole most of the Gadget Project, and your uncle tried to catch the bad guys, unfortunately he was badly injured.  
Penny gasped and her face showed dispair, so Nathan rapidly added.  
- But don't worry, he's fine now! - Nathan said nervously. - Like the old saying says: "Whatever doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger".  
- What do you mean, Nathan?  
- What I mean is that your uncle is now not only the bravest man in the Riverton Police Department, but also the future of crime-fighting.

* * *

**(Inside the Operations Room)**

* * *

_SYSTEM INITIALIZING..._

_PERFORMING SYSTEMATIC CHECK-UP..._

_VISUAL SYSTEMS... OPERATIVE_

_MOTOR SYSTEMS... ENGAGED_

_COMBAT SYSTEMS... ONLINE_

_SENSOR SYSTEMS... ACTIVATED_

_PERFORMING VITAL SIGNS REVIEW..._

_HEART RATE... NORMAL_

_NEURAL ACTIVITY... EFFICIENT_

_PULSE... NORMAL_

_REVIEWING N.N.I. STATUS..._

_WORKING AT 100% OF ITS CAPACITY..._

_ENERGY AT 100%..._

_EFFICIENCY OF ALL SYSTEMS: 100%..._

_INITIATING START UP..._

* * *

John felt dizzy, everything was spinning in his head.  
However, our protagonist woke up, but something was not right, his vision was blurry. He blinked a few times and gasped, now there was some kind of HUD in his eyes.  
He shaked his head and blinked a few more times, thinking that it was just his imagination playing tricks on him.  
Unfortunately, the HUD stood in his eyes. He raised his head and realized he was inside an Operations Room, the funny thing was that there was a lot of mechanical equipment and computer stuff in the tables around him. John also found a mirror, he tried to get off the bed but he stumbled and fell to the ground, not feeling absolutely anything.  
John stood up and went to check himself in the mirror, he was wearing a medic coat, he looked completely normal but he felt strange.  
- What has happened to me?! - John said while he gripped the mirror.  
Something was shot, John heard it and his eyes went wide again when he checked the reflection of his hand; half of his index was gone and was replaced by a pen! His other fingers followed suit, being replaced by a pencil, a pez dispenser, a breath freshener, a pair of small scissors and a lighter.  
- WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME?! - John yelled.  
John ran out of the Operations Room and ran into a cop.  
- Where do you think you're going? - The cop asked.  
- Dean, get out of my way, I'm having the weirdest day of my life and I don't wanna deal with you. - John warned the cop.  
Dean took out a tazer and John's HUD turned red, signaling the taser with a red circle. John jumped over Dean like a flash, grabbed the cop by the wrist, twisted it enough to make him drop the taser and twisted his arm behind his back.  
"Whoa! I didn't know I could do that." John thought.  
- Let go of me! - Dean ordered.  
- From my point of view, you're in no position to be giving me orders. - John said.  
Unfortunately for the rookie, Dean wasn't alone, a group of at least ten cops surrounded John and pointed their guns at him.  
- Give up, rookie! There's no where to run! - One pf the officers said.  
- Lower your guns! - Said a female voice.  
"Brenda?" John said in his mind while he let go of Dean's arm.  
- Doctor Bradford, we were just containing Mr. Brown. - Dean said.  
- That won't be necessary Officer Trenton, you're dismissed. - Brenda said.  
The officers left and John looked at his girlfriend with some doubt.  
- Brenda, what happened? Why my fingers are gone?! - John asked while he showed his hand to Brenda.  
- Ok John, I know all this is confusing for you, but I must tell you some things that might shake you up a bit. - Brenda said while she tried to calm her boyfriend.  
- Ok, I'm calmed. - John said while he evened his breathing.  
- You might not remember too much, you suffered a major concussion last night. - Said Nathan while he appeared behnd John.  
- Concussion? - John asked.  
- Yes, you had a very bad accident for trying to catch the robbers that stole the Gadget Project. - Brenda explained.  
- What?  
- You see, you were dying, and Brenda didn't want to lose you, so we had to use the most extreme procedure to save your life. - Nathan explained.  
- What did you did to me?  
- We turned you into the future of crime-fighting, John.  
- What do you mean?  
- They used the Gadget Project in you, uncle John. - Penny said while she appeared behind Nathan.  
- Penny? What are you doing here? - John asked before processing Penny's words. - Wait, I'm the Gadget Project?!  
- John, calm down, please! - Brenda asked. - Let me explain you.  
- Why?!  
- I didn't want to lose you! And you always said you wanted to help people!  
- But I'm not me anymore! I'm a walking hardware store!  
- You are not John Brown, but you're the new hope of a world without crime! - Nathan said.  
- You can help more people now! - Penny said cheerfully.  
- I... I don't know what to do or to say... - John said.  
- You can do it, John, you are not only th bravest man in Riverton but also the best candidate we could have asked for. - Brenda said.  
John thought, maybe this was his chance to help people at a whole new level. He always wished to help and protect the people, especially Brenda, her brother and Penny. And he knew that now, he had the chance to do that and more.  
- Ok, I'll do this, for you three. - John said with a small smirk.  
- Wait. - Penny let out.  
- What is it? - Nathan asked.  
- You said that my Uncle John was no longer John Brown.  
- Yeah, what about it?  
- Well, if he's no longer John Brown, we'll give him a nickname.  
- As in an alias? - Brenda asked.  
- I think I'm good, thanks anyway, Penny. - Said John.  
- I think not. - Penny said firmly, before snapping her fingers. - I know! Now we all know you as Inspector Gadget!  
- Why Inspector Gadget?  
- Because it was the first police rank that came to my mind, plus they used the "Gadget" Project on you, and I think it's catchy.  
- Sounds great, now that we're done with that, follow me, we have to talk a lot about your gadgets, Inspector. - Brenda said with an amused tone.  
- Great, thanks Penny, now I have a nickname.  
- Hey, at least is a cool one. - Penny said.

* * *

**(Later at the Bradford Research Labs)**

* * *

Brenda, Nathan, Penny, Brain and John were inside a room, while Brenda and Nathan explained a bit more of the Gadget Project to John.  
- Your new body has a chassis made of a special alloy of metals, which makes you able to withstand up to .50 caliber bullets. - Nathan explained. - Any higher caliber would turn you into scrap metal.  
- Thanks for the info, I'll be sure to keep it in my mind. - John said.  
- And this is the cornerstone of the machinery and gadgets inside you. - Brenda said while she showed her boyfriend the anagram of a chip. - This is the Neural Network Impulsor, also known as the Gadget Chip, which increases the capacity of your neural net to a point where you become able to move all the machinery that's now stored inside you.  
- Without that chip, the most powerful robotics chip in the world, you couldn't even function. - Nathan said.  
- So that's the main switch of my body? - John asked.  
- You could say so.  
- Ok, now that you understand the basics, lemme give you your user's manual. - Brenda said while she took an enormous book from under her desk.  
Penny, John, and even Nathan's eyes went wide open when they saw the manual.  
- Um, sis, are you sure this is the right book? - Nathan asked.  
- Yep, volume one. - Brenda asked cheerfully.  
John stood up and opened the book, seeing some pages with the details about some of his gadgets, he saw the Gadget-Extendo-Arms, the Gadget-Grappling-Hook and the one which got his attention the most, the Gadget-Chopper.  
- Ok, I think I got this. - John said while he closed the book.  
- Great. - Brenda said with a smile. - Oh, I almost forgot it, there's one more thing, and it's very important. - She went to a locker. - Your new uniform.  
Brenda opened the locker and inside was a gray long coat with black pants, shoes and tie, a gray fedora and a white shirt.  
- Wowsers! - John said in astonishment. - The Gadget Suit!  
- It looks cool, c'mon uncle John, put it on! - Penny said with happiness.  
- First let us tell him more about his new attire. - Nathan said.  
Brenda grabbed a wrist watch that was next to the fedora.  
- This is your new communicator. - Brenda explained. - It can also send a distress beacon that will be detected anywhere, and until today, nothing can block the signal of this thing.  
- Your coat is made of a special kevlar-vibranium nanofiber, which makes it lighter and harder than a 2 inch-thick plank of steel, but also softer than cotton. - Nathan explained while he showed the coat to everyone.  
- Your hat can become a blade that will cut through almost everything, as it creates a plasma blade that can cut even vibranium. - Brenda explained.  
- What's vibranium? - John asked.  
- The vibranium is a very rare metal on Earth, probably the scarcest, three times lighter and stronger than steel, it absorbs the vibrations completely. - Brenda explained. - Nathan and my father were very lucky to find a couple of rocks that contained it.  
- We tried to find more so we could make a shield like the one Captain America had. - Nathan said. - But unfortunately we just found enough to fuse it with the kevlar.  
- Ok, stop, you guys are losing me. - John asked.  
- Put on your suit, Gadget, we'll meet you outside. - Brenda said while she and her brother left the room.  
Penny grabbed her backpack with Brain still inside and also left the room, not before giving a thumbs-up to her uncle.

* * *

**(Some minutes later)**

* * *

John was wearing his new uniform, and he thought he looked awesome.  
Now he, Penny, Nathan and Brenda were outside the Bradford Research Labs in some kind of garden where Gerald Bradford used to walk for a few minutes everyday.  
- Well John, first things first, to activate any of your gadgets you have say "Go go Gadget" and the name of the device you want to use. - Brenda said.  
- But why Go go Gadget? Couldn't it be something that sounds more serious like "In the name of justice"? - John asked.  
- You could try but it wouldn't work. - Nathan said.  
- And our father was the one who designed the project, this was his dream. - Brenda added.  
- Oh, so it's Go go Gadget, huh? - John said, understanding that it meant a lot to the Bradford siblings. - Ok, sounds cool now that I think of it, and really original.  
- Ok John, we're here to test your gadgets for the first time. - Nathan said. - We'll put a situation and you'll have to think of which gadget you could use to solve it.  
- Bring it on, I'm ready. - John said.  
- Fine, there are two robbers escaping from a bank and you want to make them trip, what would you use? - Brenda asked.  
John thought for a second, while a lightbulb popped out of the top of his hat, which made Penny snicker a bit. Then he snapped his fingers, the lightbulb turned on (which made Penny laugh out loud) and said:  
- I got it! Go go Gadget-Oil-Slick!  
A hose appeared from John's right sleeve, and it started shooting a blue substance, which got out of control and started covering Nathan, Brenda and Penny.  
- That's not oil, it's toothpaste! - Brenda said with an amused toned.  
- Is this funny to you?! - Nathan said while he tried to keep firm on the toothpaste-covered ground.  
- It's kinda funny and you gotta admit it, Doctor Nathan! - Penny said while the hose kept shooting toothpaste at the trio.  
John tried to control his arm but due to the force with which it shot the toothpaste, he was unable to do so. In the end, he also ended up covered in toothpaste because he slipped on it.

* * *

**(Minutes later, inside a test lab)**

* * *

Nathan, Brenda, Penny, John and even Brain had to clean up, and thanks to the Gadget-Vacuum, it just took some minutes.  
John was inside a test room and Nathan, Brenda, Penny and Brain were inside a control room, which controled the room in which John was.  
- Ok, looks like our first test was a failure so we'll focus on your new combat skills. - Nathan said.  
- Sounds good to me, what do I have to do? - John asked.  
- First we'll test your targeting systems. - Brenda said.  
- Do you mean a red HUD and a possible menace marked in a red circle? - John asked.  
- Exactly, now let's begin. - Brenda said. - Look at the wall to your right, you'll see a cross with four lights on the ends.  
John turned to his right and saw the cross that Brenda had said.  
- What do I have to do now? - John asked.  
- Try to focus on the lights that turn on, target them once they're on, then we'll be increasing the speed with which the lights turn on.  
- Ok, I'm ready.  
The top light turned on, John focused and his HUD stayed blue, however, the light was marked with a blue circle.  
- Good, now target the bottom light. - Nathan said.  
The top light turned off and Gadget targeted it.  
- Ok, now target the top light again. - Brenda said.  
- You know, I'm not the Master Chief to be doing this "Look at the top light" rutine. - Gadget said while he targeted the light.  
- Don't worry, we're done with that part, it looks like your targeting systems work perfectly, now let's pass to the next test. - Brenda said.  
- Well, let's sprint this! - John said.  
- Calm down, Mr. Hurry, your next test won't be so easy. - Nathan warned him. - This time we'll test your aiming and fighting skills.  
- Sounds cool to me.  
- We hope so, this won't be easy. - Brenda said while some man-shaped targets appeared around John. - See the targets? Well, you gotta aim then with any of your gadgets to stop them from touching you, we'll use fifty like those, you gotta keep until the last of them.  
- Let's do it!  
The targets started moving towards John, he smirked and his HUD turned red, marking the targets with red circles.  
- Go go Gadget-Extendo-Arm! - John yelled  
John's arm extended and destroyed the first target with ease, however, a giant axe almost cuts him in half, aside from the fact that the targets were moving slightly faster and the one he had destroyed had been replaced really fast.  
- What's going on?! - John said while he evaded the axe again.  
- Sorry, we forgot to tell you that certain targets will activate some traps that'll try to stop you from passing this test. - Nathan said.  
- Don't worry uncle John, you can do it! - Penny said while she pushed Nathan away from the microphone.  
John mentally berated Nathan and swore that he'd have his revenge for this.  
John kept destroying the targets, and a circular saw, laser walls, flying bowling balls, flamethrowers and some other traps tried to stop Gadget. Twenty minutes later, John stood victorious in the middle of the test room, a bit covered in soot, panting and a bit tired but he had done it.  
- Great job, John! - Brenda said.  
- You're the most awesome man in the whole history of awesomeness, uncle John! - Penny cheered.  
- Thank you, Brenda and Penny, I just do what I'm supposed to do. - John said.  
- We're done, you're really ready for the field, Inspector Gadget. - Nathan said while he snickered.  
- I wouldn't mock of a man who can break your healthy arm with just his thumb. - John said with a challenging smirk.  
- Calm down John, he's just jealous that your nickname is cool. - Brenda asked.  
- Fine.  
- And before we send you out to the field to test yourself, there's one more thing.  
- What is it?  
- Go to the underground parking lot, we'll see you there in a few minutes.

* * *

**(A few minutes later)**

* * *

- Well, what's left before I go out to the field? - John asked.  
- You'll love this. - Brenda said with a grin.  
- Why do you have to be so mysterious? - Penny groaned.  
- Because we love to be like that, kiddo. - Nathan said.  
- Don't call me that! - Penny demanded while she pouted.  
- Nathan, behave. - Brenda said in a motherly tone.  
- You're not my mother, Brenda! - Nathan said.  
- Man, he really acts like a five year old. - John let out under his breath.  
- Here we are. - Brenda said while she showed something covered by a big, white blanket.  
- What is this? - John said.  
- Take off the blanket.  
John did as he was told and gasped when he saw a black convertible car with silver trimmings.  
- Behold the Gadget-Mobile! - The Bradford siblings said in unison.  
John passed his hand over the front of the car and saw a symbol like the on he had on his new belt.  
- You-you guys built me a car? - John asked in astonishment.  
- Yep, it has just as many gadgets and devices as you, it has a locator connected to your neural interface which we named "Gadget Positioning System", a real GPS, a chassis made of a strong metal (which nobody else can make) which was found by Nathan some years ago, and basically any accesory you could ask for. - Brenda said.  
- So Inspector, what do you think? - Nathan asked.  
- Thank you, and I'd say let's get this done!  
Brenda, Nathan and Penny grinned while John hopped aboard his new car.  
- To activate it you have to say "Go go Gadget-Mobile". - Brenda said.  
- Ok, here we go. - John said while he calmed his anxiety. - Go go Gadget-Mobile.  
- Good morning fellas! - Gadget-Mobile said. - Hey! Who's this man?! I was alone!  
- Gadget-Mobile, I want you to meet your partner, John Brown, better known as Inspector Gadget. - Brenda said.  
- Ok rookie, what do you say if we go out there and show the cops how it's done? - Gadget-Mobile asked John.  
- I'd say you're taking too much time to start. - John replied.  
- Ok pal, you asked for it, I only have three speeds, "Really Fast", "Insanely Fast" and "Wow! What was that!" - Gadget-Mobile said while he buckled up his driver. - Take a seat, keep your hands inside the vehicle at all times and enjoy the ride!  
Gadget-Mobile sped off while Penny, Brenda and Nathan thought "Good luck, Inspector Gadget".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.- Go go Gadget-Action.

* * *

The Gadget-Mobile was driving at least at twice the speed limit, luckily the car was better than any other driver in the world.  
During the travel, Gadget-Mobile and John were talking to know each other better.  
- So John, I heard you and Dr. B are a couple. - Gadget-Mobile said.  
- I kinda don't know about that anymore, Gadget-Mobile. - John answered sincerely. - To be honest, I don't think any woman in the world would like to date a cyborg, let alone marry one.  
- C'mon rookie, have some faith on yourself. - Gadget-Mobile said. - I know Doctor B still loves you, I just know it.  
- If you say so.  
- Trust me, fella, Dr. B would agree to marry you because she loves you, machine or not.  
- Well, let's get down to business and get our job started, Gadget-Mobile. - John said firmly. - We gotta show everyone that we're the best crime-fighters around.  
- Ok. - Gadget-Mobile said while he activated some kind of radar.  
The radar started beeping, and Gadget-Mobile started searching for any criminalistic acts over the police radio frequency.  
- Attention all units. - Said a voice over the radio. - There's a robbery in progress at the First Bank of Riverton.  
- Well Gadget-Mobile, looks like we got ourselves a misison. - John said with a grin.  
- Hang on tight, Inspector, we'll be there in no time. - Gadget-Mobile said while he went faster.  
Few seconds later, they were in front of the First Bank of Riverton, were a firefight was taking place. John hopped outside his new car and ran next to an officer, who gasped when he saw John.  
- Rookie? - The officer asked.  
- Not anymore, Officer Edwards, what's the situation here? - Asked John.  
- There are around ten robbers inside the bank, they have hostages and are treatening to kill them if we don't meet their demands.  
- What are their demands?  
- They want a helicopter to make their escape, but if we try to follow them, they'll blow up the entire bank.  
- Ok, let me handle this. - John said with a grin while he craked his neck and knuckles.  
The officer got confused, then he shrugged and went back to the firefight.  
Meanwhile, John walked to a nearby alleyway, he used his Gadget-Extendo-Arms and climbed to the top of a building. Once John reached the top of the building, he started jumping over some rooftops and reached the rooftop of the bank. He grinned and started making his way down on the back of the bank.  
When he got to ground level, John bursted through the back door of the bank, and to his misfortune, he had ran into three of the robbers.  
- Goin' anywhere, detective? - Said one of the robbers.  
- Surrender now and nobody will get hurt. - John said firmly.  
- Yeah right! Let's turn this cop into swiss cheese! - Said another crook.  
John smirked and his HUD turned red, marking the criminals and their guns with red circles. The three men opened fire on John, however, he jumped over them and turned rapidly to punch the nearest criminal on the face. The other two were about to shoot again but John had something else in mind, he made a fake gun with his hand and pointed it at the criminals, who just stopped dead in their tracks and laughed at John.  
- What are you gonna do with that? - One of the robbers laughed.  
- Go go Gadget-Taser! - John yelled with a smirk.  
A cable with a little electrified tip was shot from John's finger and hit one of the robbers in the chest, stunning him. The other criminal just stared at John with some fear in his eyes, then he fainted. John smiled and rolled his eyes, then he grabbed a nearby pipe and bent it around the three criminals.  
"So far, everything's been going really well", John thought before he left the room in which he was.  
John ran to the main vault where he thought he'd find some more robbers. And he was right, other four criminals were putting all the contents of the vault in some bags. John used his Gadget-Extendo-Arms again and climbed a nearby column, thinking that he could take the crooks by surprise.  
However, our dear Inspector Gadget grabbed onto a loose brick and fell from the ceiling while he yelled out loud, which alerted the crooks that were stuffing the money in the bags.  
- Finish him! - Yelled one of the crooks.  
John's eyes widened, the red HUD returned and he stood in combat stace.  
The nearest criminal had pointed his gun at John, so the HUD marked him as the biggest menace. John pointed at the criminal rapidly and used his Gadget-Taser to stun him. The others saw it and froze due to the surprise, however, they shaked their heads and pointed at the former officer again. John retracted his taser and got in battle stance again. The robbers fired at John, but the cyborg covered his face with his arms and all their bullets just bounced up on his coat. The bullet rain stopped and the criminals stared astonished as John smirked and said:  
- Now it's my turn. - The cyborg said. - Go go Gadget-Extendo-Arm!  
John's arm extended and hit one of the criminals on the face, knocking him out immediately, then he jumped over the remaining two criminals and slammed his heads together. Then John clasped his hands together and cracked his knucles.  
- Seven out, four more to go. - John said.  
John broke a firehose case and tied the robbers to a column, ironically, the one that he tried to use to take them by surprise.  
Gadget ran to the main room and there he found the four remaining robbers, all of them heavily armed, however the thing that made him worry was that all the hostages had some sort of explosive vest. John frowned with determination and climbed to the ceiling.  
- Those idiots aren't responding! - One of the criminals, who John thought was the leader, said while he smashed his communicator on the ground.  
- I say we just take as much money as we can and get out of here. - Another criminal said with some fear in his tone.  
- How do we get out, genius?! The cops have the building surrounded! - A third criminal said.  
- We'll detonate the C4 on the hostages from the back alley, then we'll escape while the cops try to figure out what happened. - The last criminal proposed.  
John had had enough, he had to stop the criminals right at that moment.  
- Go go Gadget-Extendo-Arms. - John said while he wrapped his legs around a beam on the ceiling.  
The criminals hadn't seen John, and this made the latter smirk a bit.  
John's arms grabbed one of the criminals and pulled him towards the cyborg, who knocked him out with his Gadget-Sleep-Gas. John extended his arms again and grabbed another of the robbers, who was quickly knocked out by the former rookie officer. John extended his arms a third time, unfortunately, the third criminal yelped when he dragged him towards him, which startled the leader of the crooks.  
- Who's there?! - The leader said.  
The last criminal started shooting left and right, luckily not hurting any civilians.  
- Show yourself or these hostages are dead! - The criminal ordered.  
John sighed and let himself fall to the ground, landing on both of his feet, then he glared at the criminal and said:  
- Ok, don't hurt them, you found me. - John said.  
- Who the hell are you?!  
- My name is Jo... I mean, my name is Inspector Gadget, I ask you to surrender and you won't get hurt.  
- Yeah right! If you don't get me out of this one, your cop friends will have to clean all these hostages with a mop.  
- Don't do it.  
- What are you gonna do to stop me, Inspector Gadget?  
- I didn't want to use this, but you forced me to do so.  
The criminal laughed and John seized the opportunity.  
- Go go Gadget-Lasso! - John yelled.  
John's tie extended and wrapped the last criminal tightly, then John retracted the Gadget-Lasso and punched the criminal on the face, knocking the lights outta him. After that, John took off his tie and tied the four robbers with it.  
- Hey you Gadget-Man! We could use some help! - One of the hostages said.  
- Oh right, I'm sorry, I kinda zoned out. - John said with a sheepish smile.  
John went to the hostages and saw the explosive vests. John put his hand on his chin and again a lightbulb popped out of his head before it turned on.  
- I got it, hope I have it. - John mumbled to himself. - Go go Gadget-Analyzer.  
A pair of electronic red goggles popped out from his hat and put themselves in front of John's eyes. Then he started analyzing the vests, looking for a way to disarm the explosives. After a few minutes, John found that the red cable at the right side of each vest was the one that connected the C4 to the detonator sensor.  
- Go go Gadget-Scissors. - John said while his pinky finger was replaced by a pair of scissors.  
John carefully cut the cable on each vest and then the hostages took them off.  
Outside, the cops were starting to get uneasy, they knew something wasn't ok and they wanted to know what was afoot. One of the officers walked to the Officer Edwards and asked him:  
- Sir, do you know what's going on here?  
- No, I saw the rookie and he said that he'd take care of this, I guess he just left. - Said Officer Edwards.  
In that second, the doors of the bank were kicked open and everyone saw a man walking out of the bank. John had a smile in his face and said:  
- It's done.  
The officers and the press couldn't believe it, they saw the hostages coming out of the bank and reuniting with their families and/or friends, and they were able to do so because of one single man. The officers, the witnesses, the press and the former hostages surrounded John while they cheered their new hero.  
A female reporter pushed her way with her cameraman nearby, to the heroic cop that had single-handedly arrested ten armed men.  
- Good afternoon Riverton, this is Michelle Braxton, reporting for Riverton News from the First Bank of Riverton where we have just lived a story that could've been taken out from a comic book; this man at my right risked his life to rescue fifteen hostages that were inside the bank just a few minutes ago. This man was armed just with his courage and he still... - The reporter said before John interrupted her.  
- Excuse me, Michelle, but I gotta correct you on some things. - John said politely. - First off, I'm no ordinary man, I am the first prototype of the Gadget Project, so I wasn't really un-armed. Second, my name is Inspector Gadget and I have a message for all the criminals out there in Riverton's streets: You better watch your backs, because Inspector Gadget is on the case!  
The crowd heard John yell out his nickname, so they also started cheering for him.

* * *

In the Bradford Research Labs, Brenda, Nathan and Penny were watching as John was being interviewed by Michelle Braxton.  
- The Gadget Project is even better than I had expected. - Nathan let out.  
- Way to go, uncle John! - Penny yelled.  
- I knew you were the right man, John, you're truly a hero. - Brenda said while she shed a few tears of happiness.

* * *

Back at the bank, John was being praised for his job by every officer in the scene, until he heard a loud and deep voice yelling his name.  
- GADGET!  
John winced and turned to see Chief Quimby glaring at him.  
- Um... Hi, Chief Quimby... Inspector Gadget rep... - John tried to say.  
- Don't even think about it, Brown! You're not a real cop and certainly you're not a real inspector! - Quimby replied.  
While Quimby argued with John, the Mayor Waters was making her way towards both of them, dragging Michelle Braxton and her cameraman behind her.  
- Ok Michelle, you can start your interview now. - Said the Mayor.  
- But I've already... - Michelle tried to say.  
- NOW I SAID!  
Michelle, the cameraman, Quimby and Gadget swallowed hard and stepped back a pace. The cameraman turned on the camera, Michelle, Quimby and Gadget fixed their clothes and smiled.  
- Sorry for the interruption, Jason, but here's Michelle Braxton with some important news from the Mayor of Riverton, Janine Waters. - Michelle said.  
- Thank you, Michelle, now as you all already know, the Gadget Project Prototype, better known as Inspector Gadget, is a success, and as such is my pleasure to inform you that Mr. Gadget here will be inducted to the Riverton Police Department tomorrow night at a party that will be held on the Town Hall, and will be given the rank of Inspector. - The Mayor said.  
- Are you serious?! - Gadget and Quimby asked in unison.  
Quimby glared at Gadget while the latter just smiled sheepishly.  
- Yes, I'm serious. - The Mayor stated.  
- Thank you so much, Mayor, I won't disappoint you! - Gadget said happily while he saluted.  
- Mayor, he's just a rookie that got lucky, you can't seriously think of promote him from an experiment to full inspector, besides we don't have any places left on the force. - Quimby said to the Mayor quietly.  
- I'm dead serious, Chief, and you'll make a place for him, unless you want to give up to your rank so Gadget can have a place in the force.  
- No! I mean, it'll be an honor to accept Gadget in the force.  
- Good, now smile for the cameras.  
John, the Mayor and Quimby smiled at the cameras, but deep inside Quimby was furious.

* * *

Back at the Bradford Labs, Penny and Brenda were jumping and cheering for John, while Nathan was laughing at Quimby's expense.  
- Great job, Inspector Gadget! - The trio said.

* * *

**(Meanwhile at the Scolex Industries secret labs)**

* * *

Claw was angry, he smashed his new arm on a computer while he roared in frustration.  
- What does Brenda and Nathan Bradford have that I don't?! - Claw roared.  
- There's a problem with the connections, something is missing. - Kramer pointed out.  
- Thanks for clarifying the obvious, Kramer. - Claw said with sarcasm.  
Meanwhile, Steven Sikes, one of Claw's henchmen, was watching the tv when he suddenly passed over the channel where Michelle was speaking with the Mayor, Chief Quimby and Gadget.  
- Hey boss! Isn't this guy the cop that tried to catch you last night? - Sykes asked.  
Claw stood up and saw the image in the screen, then he saw that the whole interview was named: "New Gadget for the Riverton Police Department".  
- So Brenda and Nathan saved that cop and used the Gadget Project in him, huh? - Claw said. - Well, the news say that there'll be a ball tomorrow at the Town Hall, so Sikes, get my tuxedo ready, tomorrow promises to be quite an evening.  
- Yes boss. - Sikes said while he stood up.  
Claw smirked evilly and raised his claw to eye level.  
"Soon my plans of global domination will be fulfilled, and not even that stupid 'Inspector Gadget' can do anything to stop me", Claw said in his mind while he smirked evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.- The Ball at the Town Hall.

* * *

John was being literally a crime-fighting machine, he had already caught seventeen criminals, aside from the bank robbers, and he only took a few hours to do so.  
It was now nine o'clock so Gadget was returning to the Bradford Labs to make a checkup on him.  
- Great field work, Gadget-Mobile. - John praised his car.  
- Oh c'mon rookie, I know you couldn't have achieved anything without me but the real hero here was you. - Gadget-Mobile replied.  
- Thanks, Gadget-Mobile, you were a big part of this day's rescues too.  
- Yeah, I know that, just don't forget to bring some pills so you won't get carsick tomorrow, and read the manual, you caused a lot of havoc because you don't know how your gadgets and my gadgets work.  
John glared at his car and punched the screen that showed the Gadget-Mobile's face; the latter made a backflip and smirked deviously at John.  
- Hey! You don't do that to the Gadget-Mobile without having a backfire! - Gadget-Mobile said.  
- And what are you gonnaahhh! - John said.  
And true to his word, Gadget-Mobile activated the ejection seat and sent John sky high.  
- Hahaha, wow, somebody stop me! - The Gadget-Mobile said.  
Thirty minutes later, Gadget and the Gadget-Mobile were getting inside the Bradford Labs, the inspector glared at the car and when he hopped out of the latter, Gadget kicked the car.  
- Don't do that again! - Gadget ordered.  
Gadget-Mobile just chuckled and turned off the motor, then the Bradford siblings, Penny and Brain entered the parking lot.  
- We saw what you did on the tv, Gadget, we're really impressed. - Nathan said.  
- You're so awesome, uncle John! - Penny said while she hugged her uncle.  
- Thanks, I just did what I had to. - John said while bowing slightly.  
Brenda approached John and hugged him tightly while she shed a few tears.  
- What is it, Brenda? Why are you crying? - John asked very worried.  
- Don't worry John, these are tears of joy. - Brenda said while she looked at John's face.  
- Ok, follow me, John, we gotta check you up. - Nathan said.  
John reluctantly pulled away from Brenda's embrace and followed Nathan. Part of him wanted to stay in Brenda's arms but he knew she would never see him as a man again, not after what had happened to him. And meanwhile, Brenda was both angry and depressed, she knew that she and her brother had to run a checkup on John's systems but she wanted to hold him in her arms and tell him that she still loved him. Most people would find it weird but she didn't care, John was the same man she loved, even if he was now mostly a machine.  
- Why did this happen? - Brenda wondered aloud.  
- What is it, Doctor Brenda? - Asked Penny.  
- Nothing. - Brenda replied while she wiped her tears.  
- Can I tell you something, Doctor Bradford?  
- What is it?  
- I saw what uncle John did when you hugged him, he looked rather dazed.  
- You really think he'll love me again?  
- Brenda, I know uncle John, when he met you the only thing he spoke was about how rude you were, when you two started dating he only spoke about how beautiful or how wonderful you were. - Penny said. - Though I found it really annoying, I saw that uncle John loved you, and I'm sure his feelings hasn't changed in the slightest.  
- You really think so?  
- Of course I do! Now, wipe those tears, we gotta check that my uncle's gadgets are working properly.  
Brenda smiled a bit and went back to the lab, to help her brother.  
A little later, Gadget was over an examination table while a scanner passed over his body.  
- Are you done yet? - Gadget asked quite annoyed.  
- Almost, there. - Nathan said while the scanner turned off. - Now you can get off the table.  
Gadget got off the table and walked to Nathan while the latter was checking the results of the scan.  
- Ok John, looks like you're still functioning properly, there are no failures nor any glitches that could affect your abilities. - Nathan said.  
- Good. - Gadget said.  
- Well John, I guess that's all for today. - Brenda let out. - I... We'll see you tomorrow at the ball.  
- Ok, see you two at the ball.  
Gadget grabbed his hat and his coat, then a little question that bothered him since his first mission as Inspector Gadget came to his mind.  
- Hey can I ask you a question? - Gadget asked.  
- You just did. - Nathan said.  
- Very funny. - Gadget said with sarcasm.  
- What is it, John? - Brenda asked.  
- Don't you feel like we've done this before?  
- It's called a "déjà vu". - Nathan let out.  
- I don't know, really I do feel like this has already happened. - Brenda said.  
- Oh well, guess we'll never know. - Nathan said.  
- I don't even know half of my gadgets.  
- You have at least a thousand gadgets, Gadget, you should start reading the manual. - Nathan let out.  
Gadget and Penny glared at Nathan while the latter snickered, before he received a slap on the back of his neck from his sister.  
- Knock it off, Nathan. - Brenda said.  
- Thanks Brenda, good night. - Gadget said while he put on his hat. - C'mon Penny, we gotta go home.  
- Yes uncle Gadget. - Penny said while she grabbed her backpack. - Come here Brain.  
The beagle ran to the blonde girl and then he followed both Penny and John while they got inside the Gadget-Mobile.  
- Hey kiddie, I don't mind that you brought your dog, but please tell the beagle that that's an armrest, not a chew toy. - Gadget-Mobile said.  
- What do you mean? - Penny asked.  
- Look at your dog.  
Penny turned to see her dog, and indeed Brain was bitting one of the back seat's arm rest, which made Gadget chuckle.  
- Thank you, karma. - Gadget said.  
Gadget-Mobile glared at John and huffed.  
- At least I'm not a rookie like you. - Gadget-Mobile said.

* * *

**(A day later)**

* * *

Gadget was fixing his bowtie, he decided that while his normal tie was useful as the Gadget-Lasso, he thought that he'd need to wear something more formal, so he changed his tie for a bowtie and he wore a dress shirt. He had had a busy day fighting crime again, he had foiled a mall robbery, incarcerated two robbers and captured four fugitives in the downtown Riverton, all by himself.  
- So Penny, what do you think? - Said Gadget while he showed Penny his attire.  
- It looks like your normal clothes, but you changed your tie and your shirt. - Penny said.  
- That's the idea.  
- Ok, you look great uncle John. - Penny said while she stood up. - So, anyone special is going to be there tonight?  
- You already know, the Mayor, Chief Quimby, the gobernor. - Gadget said while he put on his coat. - Why do you ask?  
- Any doctors?  
- Well, I heard that Nathan was invited.  
- Any female doctors? Any very atractive, female doctor? - Penny asked with a knowing smile.  
- I know what you're thinking Penny, and I don't think it's a good idea for Brenda to date me anymore.  
- Why so?  
- Because she'd be in danger, I want her to be happy, and if that means let her go, I'll do it.  
- Uncle John, if only you knew. - Penny whispered.  
- Ok, I think I'm ready.  
Gadget checked himself in a mirror, then he raised his right hand and said:  
- Go go Gadget-Breath-Freshner.  
Unfortunately, he chose the wrong finger and activated the Gadget-Lighter.  
- Fire! - Penny yelled amusingly.  
- Oops. - Gadget said while he deactivated his lighter. - Wrong finger. - He raises his pinky finger. - Go go Gadget-Breath-Freshner.  
The Gadget-Breath-Freshner sprayed John's mouth thrice and then it deactivated.  
- Well, see you in the morning, and remember, go to sleep early. - Gadget said while he kissed his niece's cheek.  
- Good night, and good luck, Inspector Gadget. - Penny said while she hugged her uncle.  
Gadget walked to the Gadget-Mobile, he turned it on and sped off to the Town Hall.

* * *

**(A little later)**

* * *

John was walking through the crowd, the Mayor had already welcomed him into the Police Department and now everyone was talking amongst themselves or dancing.  
John smiled and then he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. John turned around and saw Brenda wearing a purple strapless dress, her normally red bushy hair was now tied in a ponytail with a few curled locks on her face and she looked even more beautiful than John could remember.  
- Excuse me, Inspector, may I have this dance? - Brenda said.  
- Umm... Uh... Yeah! Yes, you... you betcha. - Gadget said nervously.  
Gadget put one of his hands on Brenda's waist and took Brenda's left hand on his. Brenda and John smiled warmly at each other and started waltzing to the music.  
- I hope I still know how to do this. - Gadget muttered.  
- Don't worry John, just follow my lead. - Brenda said with a reassuring smile.  
John eased his nervousness and followed Brenda's lead. Soon the other couples around them formed a circle and saw them dance with grace. Then Gadget used his Gadget-Extendo-Arm to lean Brenda just inches above the dancefloor. Then John retracted his arm and both creator and creation stared into each other's eyes, unknowingly bringing their lips closer and closer. Both closed their eyes and waited for the kiss to come.  
Unfortunately, fate had different plans for them.  
- Excuse me, Doctor Bradford. - Said a deep but somewhat charming voice.  
John and Brenda snapped out of their fantasy and separated rather nervously. Then they glanced at the one who brought them back to the real world.  
They saw a man a bit taller than John wearing a black tuxedo with a red rose on his jacket's lapel, and a red bowtie.  
- Good evening, my name is Victor Scolex, we went to Harvard together. - The man with the tuxedo said while he shaked hands with Brenda.  
- We did? - Brenda asked.  
- Oh sure we did. - Scolex said with a charming smile. - You don't remember me because you were always concentrated on your studies, even if I tried every day to go out on a date with you, in fact I remember that we went out once.  
- Oh! Now I remember! - Brenda said. - How've you been?  
- Pretty fine, I just started working on a new project on my company.  
- Oh right, Scolex Industries.  
Scolex pulled out a cigar from his pocket and started looking for a lighter. John lifted his right thumb on the tip of Scolex's cigar.  
- Allow me. - Gadget said. - Go go Gadget-Lighter.  
John lit the cigar and Scolex took a big puff, then he released the smoke in front of Gadget's face.  
- Excuse me, I think I'll go get us some champagne. - Gadget said with a scowl on his face.  
- Oh, great idea, Mr. Gizmo! That'll give us the opportunity to catch up on each other's lives. - Said Scolex.  
- I'll be back in a flash.  
- Oh, please take your time.  
John narrowed his eyes, then he put both of his hands behind his back, pointed his left index finger at Scolex and whispered:  
- Go go Gadget-Bug.  
A small microphone was shot from John's finger and it attached to Scolex's rose, and thankfully neither Brenda nor Scolex noticed it.  
John started walking towards a table and he ran into someone.  
- Oh, hey Gadget, how ya doin'? - Nathan said.  
- Hey Nathan, could you come with me to get some champagne? - John said with a serious tone.  
- Why are you so serious?  
- I need you to listen to this. - Gadget said. - Go go Gadget-Receiver.  
A small speaker appeared in John's hand, then Nathan looked at Gadget in confusion but listened to the voices that came from the receiver.  
- I heard that you've been very busy nowadays. - Brenda's voice said awkwardly.  
- Indeed I have been, but I found a break in my in my busy schedule to come here, and now I have a proposal to make you.  
John felt a twinge of jealousy and hatred, he wanted to go back and punch Scolex but he knew he had to cool down, otherwise Chief Quimby would certainly kick him out of the Police Department.  
- Um... What is it? - Brenda asked.  
- Dance with me.  
The voices were silent for a few seconds and then Scolex spoke again.  
- Brenda, I have a question to make you, what do you plan to do now that you're done with the Gadget Project?  
- Well, I don't know... Maybe help my brother to improve John's systems and gadgets. - Brenda replied.  
- Why don't you come to work with me at Scolex Industries?  
Now it was Nathan's turn to calm down before he went to break Scolex's face.  
- But I can't, Nathan might need my help. - Brenda said.  
- Oh please Brenda, your brother is more than able to take care of Gadget by himself. - Scolex said.  
- Ok, it's official, I don't like this guy. - Nathan said.  
- Makes two of us then. - John said.  
John and Nathan grabbed two glasses of champagne each from a nearby waiter, then they walked towards Scolex and Brenda. Nathan and John found Scolex and Brenda waltzing, they tapped on Scolex's shoulder, making him turn to face them.  
- Excuse us for the lateness, we couldn't find any waiter. - John said while he handed Scolex one of the glasses he was carrying.  
- Oh, don't worry Inspector. - Scolex said dismissively while he grabbed the glass that John offered him. - We were enjoying each other's company in your absence.  
- That I can see. - Nathan said while he glared at Scolex. - I'm Nathan Bradford, I guess you already know me.  
- Indeed, I do. - Scolex said. - Victor Scolex is my name, at your service.  
- Well, how about a toast? - Brenda said while she took her glass from Nathan.  
- A wonderful idea, mon chérie. - Scolex said while he raised his glass. - A toast to you, Inspector Gadget, may you always keep your eye over Riverton to keep everyone safe.  
- Cheers. - Gadget and Nathan said dryly.  
The four tapped their glasses and drank the champagne, then Scolex looked at Brenda and smiled at her.  
- Think about my offer, dear, now I must leave, I left some pending matters at my lab. - Scolex said while he walked away.  
- Guys, you'll never believe what he just said to me. - Brenda said excitedly. - He's just offered me a job! He said that I'd have unlimited funding, my own lab and complete control of all my researches!  
- But what about our other works? - Nathan asked.  
- What about the Gadget Project? - Gadget asked.  
- Nathan, you're more than capable of taking care of the Gadget Project, and with the funding the Mayor gave us for creating you, John, I think Nathan can rebuild the labs and hire more scientists to help him.  
- Brenda, you know that I'd never do something to stop you from achieving your goals, but I think that accepting that offer would be a bad idea, I don't know why but I don't like Scolex. - Nathan said.  
- However, even though Nathan and I agree on that, I think you should make that decision on your own, and we'd have to accept it. - Gadget said.  
- I think I'm gonna accept his offer, thanks for understanding it guys. - Brenda said before she kissed both on the cheek.  
- Oh, how touching. - A feminine voice said with somewhat fake emotion. - The creators and the creation.  
The Bradford siblings and Gadget turned and saw that the Mayor was behind them.  
- Excuse me inspector, but the press would like to take some photos of us with the boys in blue. - The Mayor said while she dragged Gadget.  
- I'm sorry, I gotta go. - Gadget said to the Bradford siblings while he was being dragged.  
The police officers of Riverton were gathering while the press was getting their cameras ready to take photos of them with their newest partner. However, none of them looked pleased with the addition of Inspector Gadget to the force.  
- Get ready boys, here comes the Dynamic Duo. - Chief Quimby said with sarcasm.  
- Well officers, put on some big smiles and remember, the camera is your friend! - The Mayor said happily.  
The press started taking photos of the police department and then Gadget leaned near Chief Quimby to whisper in his ear.  
- Chief, I know we had a rough start, but I want you to know that I'm only here to help. - Gadget said.  
- I know that Gadget. - Quimby replied.  
- Great. If you don't mind me asking, when do I get started on my big case?  
- Oh, soon enough Gadget, but first I'll give you some asignments to warm you up.  
John smiled and thought that his future as Inspector Gadget would be bright.  
He couldn't have been more wrong with that thought however.

* * *

**(Some days later)**

* * *

Gadget couldn't be more annoyed.  
He had spent the last days doing minor works like pulling kittens out of trees, being a crossing guard, and so on. However, Gadget managed to stop some crimes during his duties, and even so, the Chief always nagged him because those actions were not part of his official duties.  
- I try hard to show Chief Quimby that I'm the best officer he has and yet he's misusing my capabilities in the kitten rescue patrol, the crossing guard patrol and the radar gun unit! - Gadget complained out loud. - The Chief is still not taking me serious even after all the criminals I have caught!  
- Boo-hoo-hoo, rookie! - Gadget-Mobile said. - Nobody likes a whiner, now tell me, what're you gonna do about it?  
- Ready to get tough, I'll make the chief see things from my point of view.  
Gadget parked his car in front of the Riverton Police Department and got out of the Gadget-Mobile with a small kitten on his hands. He passed near some other officers who mocked of him, but he ignored them olympically and kept walking towards Chief Quimby's office.  
A little later, John entered the Chief's office and found him writting some things on his computer.  
- Inspector Gadget reporting, sir. - Gadget said while he entered the office.  
Gadget walked towards the Chief's desk and put the kitten above it, beside a pile of reports.  
- This is the seventeenth kitten pulled out of a tree this week. - Gadget explained.  
- Good work, Inspector. - The Chief said drily while he kept writting.  
- Permission to speak freely, sir.  
- Denied.  
Gadget grimaced a bit and looked down, then the Chief glanced at him and said:  
- Well, if you're gonna pout.  
- Thank you, sir. - Gadget said. - What I wanted to say is that while I appreciate cute little kittens as much as the next officer, I think that the kitten rescue patrol, as well as the radar gun unit and the crossing guard patrol, are a misuse of my abilities.  
- Oh, you know, I don't get it Gadget, why did you...?  
- Sir, I won't rest until I bring Gerald Bradford's murderer to justice...  
- ... And I won't be resy until you're off the force and be sold piece by piece in a garage sale.  
- I want that case, sir.  
- Well, there's one problem with that, Gadget, and it is that the Bradford case requires real police work.  
- What do you mean by that?  
- What I mean is that you're not a real police officer.  
- I AM a police officer, I graduated from the academy before I became Inspector Gadget!  
- Even if you claim to be a real cop, which you certainly are not, you lack the experience needed to even participate in the Bradford case, which was closed a bit after your accident.  
- With all due respect sir, I think that you're judging me wrong.  
- I don't think so, Gadget, you're just a publicity stop that we had to put up with. Now, why don't you just face the fact that you'll never be a real cop and get out of my office?  
Gadget frowned with decision and grabbed the kitten again.  
- With all due respect sir, but I think you're wrong and I'm gonna proof that. - Gadget said while he stormed out of the office.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, on the secret labs of Scolex Industries)**

* * *

Claw was reviewing some data on his computer while he was building a red chip with blue LEDs. Then Kramer came in and cleared his throat a bit to catch his boss' attention. Claw raised his head and glanced at Kramer with a not amused look on his face.  
- Um, sir, I have completed "Prometheus", pretty much according to your specifications and I must admit that I outdone myself with the appearence, it's quite convincing. - Kramer said.  
- Good work, Kramer, good work. - Claw said while he finished the chip.  
- Hey, isn't that Dr. Brenda Bradford's private data?  
Claw glanced at the screen of his computer and chuckled.  
- Indeed it is. - Claw said while he stood up. - I hacked into her files and stole her full research.  
- Why would you do that?  
- "Why would you do that? Why would you do that?" - Claw said imitating Kramer.  
- But sir, that's kind of... dishonest.  
Claw walked towards Kramer and grabbed the scientist's nose with his pincer and twisted it.  
- Kramer, never judge my acts and don't look so nonplussed. - Claw said while he let go of Kramer's nose.  
Claw started walking towards the part of the lab where Kramer had built an android, which looked an awful lot like John, except that the android's tie was gray with a black streak.  
- Also I must add that now that Doctor Bradford is part of the "Scolex Team", she must know that we share everything, willingly or not. - Claw said while he eyed the android.  
- Oh, well, that explains a lot. - Kramer said nervously. - I think sharing stuff is a great way to bring the company together, making sure we all have the same goals and...  
Kramer fell silent when he saw the sarcastic look on Claw's face.  
- Oh, I feel relieved now that I see that I have your support, Kramer. - Claw said sarcastically.  
- Anyhow sir, like I said, without the chip I don't think we...  
Claw raised his left hand and showed Kramer the red chip.  
- Oh, so you made the chip. - Kramer said.  
- Thanks again, Captain Obvious. - Claw said.  
In that second, Sykes entered the room, he saw the android and said:  
- Hey, that looks just like the guy that we almost killed!  
- Oh, I didn't hear that! - Kramer said while he covered his ears.  
Claw rolled his eyes, then he stepped forward to his android and he smirked.  
- If both of you are done with the jibber-jabber, I think it's time to get down to business. So, chips ahoy! - Claw said while he inserted the chip in the android's lower torso.  
The android immediately turned on, it opened its eyes and started smirking.  
- Good morning, Robo-Gadget. - Claw said to his android. - You've just been animated by the most complex computer and robotics technology in the world, can you tell me what are you going to do now?  
The android looked at Claw with a smirk and said:  
- I'm gonna kick some butt and cause havoc around this town!  
Claw's smirk grew, then Sykes got near to the android.  
- Wow, he looks so real. - Sykes said while he tried to touch the android's arm.  
Robo-Gadget smirked deviously, he grabbed Sykes' arm and threw him against a wall, which made Claw chuckle evilly.  
- Hahaha! Nothing can stop us now! - Claw said. - Not even that outdated Inspector Gadget!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5.- The Case._**

* * *

Gadget was furious, he stormed inside Nathan's office while the later was playing solitaire in his computer. Nathan got startled when Gadget broke the door of his office and started kicking everything out of his way. Nathan turned off the computer and stood up, he managed to catch a photo of his family before it fell from a table that Gadget had kicked. He took a glance of it and then he set it over his desk.  
- Gadget, what's the matter? - Nathan asked, not even caring about the destruction.  
- The matter is Chief Quimby, he says that I can't handle your father's murder case and that I'll never be a true cop! - Gadget answered.  
- He's just jealous of you, Gadget. - Nathan said. - I mean, he took almost fifteen years to become Chief and you just took two days to become Inspector.  
- Whatever, he thinks I should be sold in a garage sale piece by piece.  
- Very kind of him.  
Gadget took off his hat and his coat, then he started toying with his fedora.  
- Hey Nathan, now that we speak about me. - Gadget said. - Why did you create a hat that can become a blade?  
- You know I'm a fan of Mortal Kombat, and my favorite character is Kung Lao. - Nathan replied. - I thought it would be cool if the Gadget Project candidate could throw his hat and turn it into a blade just like him, the only difference is that your hat makes an energy blade instead having a metallic blade hidden in it.  
- Sounds nice.  
- Yeah, I found the technology to make it when I found the metal we used for the Gadget-Mobile's chassis.  
- What do you mean?  
- Me and my father were making a field trip, near the cliff from which you fell. - Nathan explained. - I found not only the vibranium for your coat, but also some strange purplish metal and some kind of energy sword.  
- What did you do with it?  
- I reverse engineered it, (though it was a complete torture for me for five months straight), and I found out how it worked, then I replicated the technology on your hat, what do you think of it?  
- It could come in handy someday.  
Gadget sat down on a nearby chair and sighed heavily, which was noticed by Nathan.  
- Come on Gadget, cheer up. - Nathan said. -I know, come with me, let's test your Gadget-Hat-Blade, you never used it during your first training.  
- I don't know. - Gadget said.  
- Just come with me, I'm sure you'll like it.  
Gadget got up and took both his hat and his coat, he put them on and followed Nathan to the test room.

* * *

**(Minutes later)**

* * *

Gadget was inside the test room, he stood in the middle of the test room while Nathan was on the control room.  
- Ok Gadget, you know how to activate your GHB, doncha? - Nathan asked.  
- GHB? - Gadget asked confused.  
- It's the acronym for Gadget-Hat-Blade.  
- Oh, well I guess that just like my other gadgets, I just say "Go go Gadget-Hat-Blade," then I suppose I have to throw it.  
- That's right, I'm gonna activate the training sequence.  
Two dummies appeared from the ground, then Gadget waited for Nathan's instructions.  
- Well Gadget, your GHB works with or without your targeting systems, you just have to think of how you wanna use it. - Nathan explained.  
- Ok, I get it.  
- Good, the hat works by creating a plasma blade two seconds after you activate it. The generator is hidden inside your hat, and be careful, that blade that will cut even through vibranium.  
- Why are you guys so obssessed with the vibranium? - Gadget asked.  
- Not the point, Gadget, just throw your hat and train with it.  
Gadget rolled his eyes and decided to test his GHB. He targetted one of the dummies and then he said:  
- Go go Gadget-Hat-Blade!  
Gadget took his hat rapidly and threw it at the dummy. The fedora cut the dummy's head off and then returned to Gadget's hand like a boomerang while the blade turned off.  
- Good work, Gadget! Now try it without the targeting mode. - Nathan said.  
Gadget focused and the circular target in his HUD disappeared, then he said:  
- Go go Gadget-Hat-Blade!  
His hat went straight to the dummy, it cut half of the dummy's neck and while it returned to Gadget's hand, the hat cut the other half. Then the hat turned off the blade and returned to its owner's hand.  
- Guess that's all, you're ready for anything if you ever need the GHB. - Nathan let out.  
- Yeah, I guess. - Gadget said.  
- Still down for what Quimby said? - Nathan asked.  
- Yeah, it's just that I promised Brenda that I'd catch your father's murderer. - Gadget replied.  
- Sooner or later you'll get the case, just keep doing what you do best and try to stay on Quimby's good side.  
- Wait, what did you say?  
- Stay on Quimby's good side?  
- No, before that... - Gadget let out. - I'll get the case...  
- What about it?  
- Nathan, you're a genius! - Gadget said while he put on his hat. - I'll see you later!  
- Gadget, wait! What're you gonna do?!  
- No time to explain, I gotta go! - Gadget said while he ran out of the test room.  
Nathan stood in the middle of the control room with an stoic look on his face, then he sighed.  
- He's gonna get fired. - Nathan let out.

* * *

**(A bit later)**

* * *

Gadget was walking through the police station of Riverton, he was trying to find the door to the information storage. He had an idea to show everyone that he was the best crime fighter, but he knew that to do that he'd have to break a bunch of rules first.  
After wandering through the police station for a few minutes, Gadget found the door, he smirked a bit maliciously and said:  
- Go go Gadget-Picklock.  
A picklock appeared in Gadget's ring finger and he picked the lock of the door with it, careful of not attracting any witnesses nor unwanted attention. Gadget finally opened the door and got inside the room rapidly, closing the room immediately after he entered.  
- Now I gotta get my own case. - John said while he clasped his hands together. - Go go Gadget-Analyzer.  
The same red electronic goggles he had used to help him disarm the bomb popped out from the front of his hat and placed themselves in front of his eyes, then he started looking over the filing cabinets and saw the one denominated "Murder". Gadget smiled, his Gadget-Analyzer popped back into his hat and he walked over to the cabinet, he opened it and rumaged in the drawer to find the Bradford case. Once he grabbed the folder, he passed by the evidence shelf and grabbed the one related to his case. John hid the folder and the evidence bag in his coat and got out of the room as fast as he could.

* * *

**(Later)**

* * *

Gadget was entering to his office. The cyborg chuckled a bit when he remembered that he had obtained that office because the Mayor had forced Quimby to give him one, and though it was the smallest office of the police station, he was satisfied with it.  
Gadget closed the door and put the folder and the evidence on his desk and started examining the files inside the folder.  
- Name of the deceased: Gerald Bradford... Age: 52 years... Officer John Brown tried to capture the responsibles... - Gadget muttered while he read the files. - The burglars stole a robotic foot... According to Doctor Brenda Bradford... A small piece of metal was found in the crime scene as only evidence...  
Gadget raised an eyebrow and grabbed the evidence bag, then he saw a small round piece of metal. He opened the bag and said:  
- Go go Gadget-Tweezers.  
His index finger was replaced by a pair of small tweezers, with which he grabbed the piece of metal. Gadget turned the piece of metal and noticed a small point carved in it.  
- Go go Gadget-Magnifying-Glass.  
A magnifying glass popped from Gadget's fedora and he noticed that the carving in the metal piece was some kind of mark, but he couldn't see it clearly.  
- Increase magnification. - Gadget said.  
Another magnifying glass put itself in front of the first, and Gadget still couldn't see what the mark said.  
- Increase magnification.  
Another lens put itself of the first two, and Gadget got annoyed because he still couldn't read the mark.  
- Increase magnification fully! - Gadget yelled.  
At least other five lenses put themselves in front of the first three, however, this time Gadget couldn't see because the magnification was too much.  
- Ok, decrease magnification. - Gadget said while he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
One of the lenses popped back into John's hat and now he could see the carving clearly.  
- Si. - Gadget said. - If I'm not mistaken, that's a word in spanish, but just to be sure... Go go Gadget-Spanish-Translator.  
- "Sí" means "Yes". - A robotic voice said.  
- "Lo sospeché desde un principio." - Gadget said. - But that has no sense.

* * *

**(Meanwhile in Riverton)**

* * *

Robo-Gadget was walking through the streets of Riverton while he smirked maliciously and made some clicking noises with his mouth.  
- Inspector Gadget! - A voice said.  
Robo-Gadget looked in front of him and found a little boy running towards him with a big grin, while his father tried to caught up with him. The evil android smirked wider.  
- Can I have your autograph? - The boy asked while his eyes sparkled with hope.  
- Got any money? - Robo-Gadget asked.  
- No. - The boy answered a bit confused.  
Robo-Gadget then changed his smirk for a scowl.  
- THEN GO AWAY! - Robo-Gadget yelled while he pulled out all his weapons.  
The kid ran away terrified, followed by his father and some other bystanders who were out there, while Robo-Gadget put away his weapons.  
The android kept walking and entered a bank, the same bank that was saved by the real Gadget in his first mission. Robo-Gadget walked to the counter with a big smirk while the man behind the counter greeted him.  
- Oh, hello Inspector Gadget! What can I do for you today?  
- Well, you can give me all the money in the bank because this is a robbery. - Robo-Gadget said while he pulled out his smg.  
The man tried to hide but Robo-Gadget broke the window separating them, he grabbed the guy by his shirt and pulled him close to his face.  
- Don't make me angry, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry. - Robo-Gadget warned the man.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

* * *

Gadget was now driving the Gadget-Mobile with Penny in the passenger seat and Brain in the back seat. He was still trying to discover what "SI" meant.  
- Ok, I know that translating "Si" is useless for solving this case, so what else SI could stand for? - Gadget said out loud.  
- I don't know, maybe it's an acronym? - Penny said.  
- But for what? - Gadget asked. - "Scuba Instructor"? No, that has no sense. "Space Invaders"? Nah, not even close. "Submarine Intelligence"? Maybe but I don't think so. "Supreme Idea"? I think I'm getting close but no.  
- Hey, how about "Super Idiot"? - Gadget-Mobile said.  
- Gadget-Mobile, we're serious here, so if you're not gonna help, shut up. - Gadget said.  
- Hey, I only tried to ease your mind with a joke, Gadget.  
- I'm not in the mood for jokes, Gadget-Mobile.  
- Uncle John, I think you should relax, besides, you said that the reports stated that the piece of metal was from some kind of droid, didn't you? - Penny said.  
- Yeah, what about it?  
- Well, maybe it's the logo of a company that tried to steal the Gadget Project!  
- Maybe, but the only company that has the "SI" acronym is Stark Industries, but I highly doubt that Tony Stark would steal something; first: that's not his style, and second: he could invent something even more amazing than the Gadget Project if he wanted to.  
- Um, uncle John, I also heard of other company that uses the SI acronym.  
- Which one?  
- That one. - Penny said while she pointed at a black truck.  
Gadget turned his head and saw the truck that Penny was pointing, it had a logo that read "Scolex Industries".  
- Scolex Industries. - Gadget said.  
- Hello! - Gadget-Mobile said. - Finally there's a real detective in the house!  
Penny smiled at the Gadget-Mobile's face, but then his uncle remembered something important.  
- Wait a minute, if Scolex stole the foot, then Scolex murdered Doctor Gerald Bradford too! - Gadget said. - Oh no, Brenda!  
Gadget stopped the Gadget-Mobile and turned at full speed, heading towards the Scolex Industries building.

* * *

**(Meanwhile on Scolex Industries)**

* * *

Brenda was typing in her computer at her office in the Scolex Industries building, and though she was working, she had the tv on because she liked to work with some sounds on the background. She was beginning a new research when her tv suddenly showed a special news bulletin. Brenda stopped working on her computer and glanced at the tv.  
- ... Inspector Gadget apparently has started a crime spree all around Riverton. - Said the reporter in the tv. - Eye witnesses are telling that he was laughing maniacally while he stacked four cars and set them on fire. Other reports indicate that he has also robbed the First Bank of Riverton, terrorized the children on an elementary school, caused a major traffic accident, destroyed private property and set fire to an elderly man's beard.  
- What?! - Brenda said. - This can't be happening!

* * *

**(Meanwhile on the Riverton Police Department)**

* * *

Nathan rushed through the corridors of the police department, he saw many cops getting geared up to go out and catch Gadget. Nathan entered Quimby's office and said:  
- Chief, I gotta talk with you.  
- Now it's not the time, Dr. Bradford, I'm getting zillions of calls because of your stupid invention! - Quimby replied angrily.  
- There has to be some reason for Gadget to be doing this, I mean, he couldn't have just turned evil completely out of the blue.  
In that second, Robo-Gadget was entering the police department, but after he walked upstairs towards Quimby's office, he ran into a cop.  
- Where're you goin', Gadget? The Chief is very upset with you. - Said the cop. - I'm gonna have to arrest... Hey, get your hands off me!  
Robo-Gadget grabbed the cop who tried to stop him by the shirt and threw him against a bunch of cops who were joining their comrade. Robo-Gadget smirked and ran to Qumby's office, and when he got there, he heard that Nathan and Quimby were talking. He smiled deviously and knocked on the door.  
Meanwhile, inside the office, Quimby was arguing with Nathan when they heard a knock on the door.  
- What?! - Quimby asked in annoyance.  
The Robo-Gadget rammed his head on the glass of the door and opened it from the inside. Nathan thought that Robo-Gadget was the real Gadget and so he tried to speak with him.  
- Gadget, you better have a good reason for what you've done all around Riv... Hey what're you doing?!  
Robo-Gadget smirked deviously and grabbed Nathan by the lapels of his lab coat and threw him against a wall, knocking him out almost immediately. Then the android grinned evilly at Quimby and said:  
- Let's talk Chief.  
Quimby gulped hard and replied nervously:  
- Su-sure, what-what do you wanna talk about? Um, politics? The weather?...  
Robo-Gadget opened his mouth and a flamethrower appeared from his throat, which he used to set Quimby's desk on fire. After that, he retracted his flamethrower and smiled at Quimby.  
- I-I know you're upset about what I said earlier but you gotta know that I just had to keep my reputation, th-that's the only reason for what I did. - Quimby said while he cold sweat. - The truth is that I-I want you on the Bradford case... In fact, I want you to lead the Bradford case...  
Robo-Gadget grabbed Quimby and in that second several officers bursted into Quimby's office with their guns ready.  
- Freeze Gadget! - The cops said.  
- No! Why don't you get warmed up! - Robo-Gadget said while he activated his flamethrower again.  
The android released Quimby and threw fire at the cops, which backed away and fell backwards over one another.  
- Get him, men! - Quimby ordered.  
Robo-Gadget bared his teeth at the cops and roared, then he made some sort of cash register sound.  
- Adiós, boys! I've got a lot more to destroy! - Robo-Gadget said.  
The evil android jumped over Quimby's desk and jumped out the window while he yelled in amusement. Robo-Gadget made a twirl in the air and landed on a patrol car's roof, completely wrecking the car. Robo-Gadget smirked and activated his Extendo-Legs to start crushing all the patrol cars of the police department.

* * *

**(Meanwhile at Scolex Industries)**

* * *

The Gadget-Mobile pulled off in front of the Scolex building. Gadget parked the car and stopped the motor.  
- Can you find the Scolex building from here or should I call the police? - Gadget-Mobile asked Gadget.  
- I AM the police, Gadget-Mobile. - Gadget replied while he stepped out of his car.  
- Hey! What about me? - Penny asked.  
- You're smarter than he is, Penny. Stay inside me. - Gadget-Mobile said.  
- Indeed, and for Pete's sake, keep Penny inside and wait for Brenda, then go to the police department and explain everything to Quimby. - Gadget ordered.  
- What are you gonna do, uncle John?  
- I'm going to gather more evidence, if I'm correct, Scolex should have something that will send him to the slammer for a long time.  
Gadget closed the door, Penny sighed and Brain barked while the inspector walked towards the building. Gadget looked up at the building, he frowned with determination and then he said:  
- Go go Gadget-Grappling-Hook!  
A grappling hook popped from the top of Gadget's hat, then it shot itself to the rooftop of the Scolex building. Few seconds after being shot, the hook attached to a pipe and then it pulled Gadget so hard that his neck extended at least half a meter. Gadget yelled while he was pulled by his Gadget-Grappling-Hook but then he regained his composture.  
Meanwhile, Brenda was trying to comprehend Gadget's reasons to start destroying Riverton, she just couldn't believe that the man that had terrorized children, set fire to an elderly man's beard and robbed the First Bank of Riverton was the man she had fallen in love with. While she was still thinking about what she had seen on tv, she heard a thump on her window, followed by a groan of pain. Brenda turned and saw Gadget hanging by an orange rope which erupted from his hat, the funny thing was that he was rubbing his aching nose. However, Brenda was too worried to be laughing about Gadget's situation.  
- John! What's going wrong?! I'll go get Scolex, maybe he can help! - Brenda said in a hurry.  
- No! Brenda, you gotta listen to me. - Gadget said. - Scolex is a liar, a thief, a traitor, a murderer and... well, let's just say he's not a very good person!  
- What are you talking about, John?  
- I found some evidence that links him to your father's murder.  
- What?!  
- You heard me, I'll go and see if I can find anything else, but you have to go to the police department and explain what I just told you to Quimby, I want you to stay alive and away from danger. Whatever happens, I will come back.  
Brenda and Gadget looked into each other's eyes and put their hands on the glass that separated them. Brenda knew that Gadget was telling her the truth, she just knew it.  
- But what about the Gadget that is destroying the city?! - Brenda asked.  
- I'll have to take care of that later, but I'm not gonna let Scolex do whatever he's planning to do with the Gadget Project. - Gadget said with decision.  
- I'll go with you.  
- No, go with Penny and Gadget-Mobile, tell Quimby what I told you, then go get your brother and stay safe, you guys are the only hope Riverton has against Scolex if something happens to me.  
Gadget pulled the rope of his Gadget-Grappiling-Hook and it pulled him all the way to the roof, making him land face-first hard. Gadget stood up and rubbed his aching face, then he peeked through his fingers and saw a door. He walked towards it and used his Gadget-Picklock to enter the building.  
"I'm coming to get you, Scolex" Gadget thought with decision.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.- Captured.**

* * *

Gadget entered the building and closed the door rapidly, he glanced at his surroundings and smiled when he saw that there were no guards nor security systems.  
Gadget kept walking for a few minutes and then he heard some paces coming in his direction, so he tried to find a place to hide. However, he didn't see any rooms nearby. The time was running out and he had to hide, so he glanced at the ceiling and saw the ventilation system.  
- Go go Gadget-Extendo-Legs. - Gadget said quietly.  
Gadget's legs extended and he opened the ventilation system, he crawled inside, then he retracted his legs and closed the air vent just in the nick of time. Then he saw two guards walk by on the corridor while the inspector sighed in relief.  
- Phew, that was close! - Gadget said under his breath. - Well, I better get moving.  
Gadget started crawling through the ventilation system as quietly as he could with the intention of finding more evidence to send Scolex to jail.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, outside the building)**

* * *

Brenda was running towards the Gadget-Mobile, she knew she had to be as quick as she could because the chief of police was about to start hunting an innocent man.  
She saw the black car with silver trimmings near a lamppost with Penny and her dog inside; Penny looked rather bored.  
- I'm not in the mood for guesses, Gadget-Mobile. - Penny said with laziness.  
- Hmph, guess that cheerfulness comes from family, huh? - Gadget-Mobile said.  
- Penny, Gadget-Mobile, we gotta move fast! - Brenda snapped while she ran to the vehicle.  
- Whoa, calm down, Doctor Bradford. - Penny said.  
- I can't! Chief Quimby may be sending out his units after the wrong man!  
- Hop aboard, doc! - Gadget-Mobile said while he opened the door of the driver's seat. - We got ourselves a mission and Inspector G is counting on us!  
Brenda got into the driver's seat and almost immediately, Gadget-Mobile sped off to the RPD.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

* * *

Nathan was sighing heavily while Chief Quimby yelled at him, he was extremely frustrated that his father's biggest dream and the best project he had ever done had somehow transformed from Riverton's Greatest Crime-Fighter into Riverton's Most Wanted Criminal.  
- You said that nothing like this could happen! - Quimby yelled.  
- I know what I said, I just can't believe that this is happening. - Nathan replied.  
- Well, you better do something to stop him now!  
- I know that too, fortunately I put a termination command on my computer, I'll go to my lab and activate it. - Nathan said with decision.  
Meanwhile, the Gadget-Mobile, Brenda, Penny and even Brain couldn't believe what they were seeing.  
The police department looked like it just had faced an explosion because all the patrol cars had been reduced to a pile of scrap metal, but they already knew what had happened. Scolex had sent Gadget's doppelganger to destroy the original but he didn't find him. Penny and Brenda stepped out of the Gadget-Mobile and entered to the police station. The girls ran inside the building and saw some cops with burn marks on their uniforms, then they found Quimby's office, the door was was burnt and with the cristal broken. Brenda and Penny entered the office and found Quimby arguing with Nathan, they had just heard him say that he'd activate Gadget's termination command and they knew they had to stop him.  
- You won't do such a thing, because the Gadget that attacked the police department isn't John. - Brenda said while she and Penny walked towards Nathan.  
- Do you have any proofs of that?! - Quimby demanded.  
- Me and Gadget-Mobile spent the afternoon with my Uncle John, besides, I've seen the other Gadget, his tie is different to my Uncle John's. - Penny explained.  
- How could you notice such a thing? - Quimby asked dumbfoundedly.  
- Focus, Quimby. - Nathan said. - If that wasn't the real Gadget, who could've created that copy then?  
- John told me that he found evidence that linked Scolex to our father's murder and the theft of the Gadget Project. - Brenda explained.  
- I knew there was something that I didn't like about him! - Nathan said with anger. - Not only his stupid android almost breaks my neck but he also killed our father! I'll find him and I'll make him pay for everything he's done!  
- Gadget! - Quimby yelled. - I told him specifically that the Bradford case was closed!  
- Chief, we don't have time for that, if this Gadget is even as half as good as John, everyone in Riverton is in grave danger! - Brenda said.  
- Brenda's right, you gotta order your officers to go and help evac the city, we'll have to go back to Scolex Industries and see if we can help Gadget. - Nathan said.  
- I'm still going to fire Gadget. - Quimby said.  
- Whatever! Just do what Nathan said or everyone in Riverton will be in danger! - Brenda snapped.  
- Ok, I'll do what you said. - Quimby said reluctanly.  
In that second, Officer Dean Trenton passed in front of Quimby's office.  
- Officer Trenton! - Quimby said.  
Trenton stopped dead in his tracks then he turned and stepped into the office, inside he found the Bradford siblings and Inspector Gadget's niece.  
- What're they doing here? - Trenton asked.  
- Not the point here, you have to gather all the officers and start evacuating Riverton ASAP. - Quimby ordered.  
- But sir, I thought that we had to capture Gadget...  
- No buts, just do what I said!  
Trenton nodded and left, followed by Nathan, Brenda and Penny.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

* * *

Gadget was crawling through the ventilation system of the Scolex building. He had no idea where he was going, which annoyed him greatly.  
- For crying out loud! - Gadget complained as quietly as he could. - Where the heck am I?! I wish I had bionic eyes to see through the walls.  
Gadget kept crawling until an idea stuck his mind. He facepalmed himself and said:  
- I'm so stupid, Go go Gadget-Thermal-Vision.  
Gadget's eyes turned from brown to red and his HUD changed to a thermal image of the top three stories of the building. Gadget scanned the area and found a room that was quite hot, the image indicated that it was at least at 86°F. Gadget deactivated the thermal vision and smirked, then he crawled towards the room.  
Minutes later, Gadget opened an air vent and stuck his head out of the ventilation system. Then he gasped, he had found an assembly line which was currently making some kind of droids.  
- Looks like I got lucky. - Gadget said with a smile. - Go go Gadget-Electromagnets.  
The cyborg stuck his fingerprints to the top of the vent, then he used his Gadget-Extendo-Arms to get out of it. Once he reached the ground, Gadget deactivated his Gadget-Electromagnets and retracted his arms. He took a closer look at the assembly line and saw something that left him astonished, each one of the androids had a Neural Network Impulsor, only this ones were red with blue LEDs.  
- Wowsers! I knew it! - Gadget said while he snapped his fingers. - You're gonna pay for everything you've done, Scolex, Go go Gadget-Spy-Cam.  
Gadget's right eye became like the shutter of a camera, then he took some shots of the assembly line, paying special attention to the Neural Network Impulsores. After he took at least fifteen photos, Gadget deactivated his camera and turned to the control console while he had a devious smirk on his face.  
- Go go Gadget-USB-Connection. - Gadget said.  
A USB cable popped out from Gadget's wrist, he took it and inserted it on the console, then he started downloading some info, hopefully he was able to hack through the security without any problem. Some minutes later, Gadget retracted his USB cable and returned to the ventilation system, heading towards the room that contained the biggest proof of Scolex's crimes, the foot that was stolen on the night Gerald Bradford was murdered.

* * *

**(With Penny, Brenda and Nathan)**

* * *

- We have to go back to Scolex Industries! - Brenda said while she hopped onto the driver's seat of the Gadget-Mobile.  
- No, we gotta go back to the lab, I got an invention that I never had the chance to give to Gadget! - Nathan said while he sat on the passenger's seat.  
- Just decide! Uncle John might be in danger! - Penny snapped.  
- Let's go to the lab, Gadget is going to need my new invention to defeat Scolex and his droid.  
- Ok then, buckle up and stay clear. - Gadget-Mobile said. - It's time for me to get into second gear!  
The black car started the engine and then it sped off towards the Bradford Labs.

* * *

**(Back with Gadget)**

* * *

Gadget opened another air vent and stuck his head out of the vent, then he finally saw the robotic foot, it was surrounded by green lasers, and he knew that if he touched any of them, he'd trip an alarm.  
However, Gadget was no fool, so he used his Gadget-Analyzer to scan the area to see if there was any other security systems and found that the room also had a moisture sensor, an audio detector and pressure sensors on the floor.  
"This is gonna be tough," Gadget sighed in his mind.  
- Go go Gadget-Sucking-Shoes. - Gadget said.  
Gadget stuck his legs out of the vent, then with the help of his Gadget-Electromagnets and his newly found abilities with gymnastics, Gadget stuck his Gadget-Sucking-Shoes to the roof of the room. Gadget walked as quietly as he could until he was right above the foot.  
"Ok, I just need to cut the wires that are connected to the foot and get outta here," Gadget thought.  
- Go go Gadget-Extendo-Legs. - Gadget said almost unaudibly.  
Gadget's legs extended slowly and put him at the same level with the robotic foot.  
- Go go Gadget-Scissors. - Gadget murmured under his breath.  
Gadget's pinky finger was replaced by the same scissors he had used to defuse the explosive vests on his first mission, then he started cutting the wires.  
He was constantly checking the audio detector and the moisture sensor, he was hoping he wouldn't activate the alarms attached to any of them.  
Few minutes later, Gadget cut the last of the wires connected to the foot, he smiled and cautiously took it from the base in which it stood. He thought that he had made it but he couldn't have been more mistaken.  
As soon as Gadget had taken the foot off of the base, an alarm went off, startling him and making him fall from the roof over the base, completely wrecking said thing.  
- Attention all guards! There's an intruder in the main lab, aprehend or neutralize him immediately! - Said a male voice over the loudspeakers.  
- Either he didn't recognize me or he didn't know it was me, at least that's good. - Gadget said.  
Gadget stood up and put the foot inside his coat, then he ran towards the door, which was getting shut. Gadget frowned with determination and smashed his shoulder against the door. Luckily he didn't disarmed and broke down the door, only to be met by ten guards that were mildly armed.  
- Hand over the foot, Inspector! - One of the guards ordered.  
- Come and get it! - Gadget said.  
The guards shot at Gadget, but the latter just covered his face with his arms while his coat deflected all the bullets.  
Once the bullet rain stopped, Gadget seized the opportunity and jumped over his attackers, then he used his Gadget-Taser on one of them, hit another three on the face, roundhouse-kicked four in the abdomen and headbutted the remaining two.  
Then he smirked and tried to run only to feel something really hard hitting the back of his head.  
Gadget fell to the ground and the last thing he heard was some evil laughter.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, in the Bradford Labs)**

* * *

The Gadget-Mobile stopped right in front of the door of the Bradford Labs, then Nathan, Brenda, Penny and Brain jumped out of the vehicle and ran to Nathan's office. Once they entered the office, Nathan rumagged through his locker and found a shoe box.  
- A shoe box?! Really?! That's the big invention that'll help Uncle John defeat Scolex and the doppelganger?! - Penny said in frustration.  
- My invention is inside the box. - Nathan said.  
The oldest Bradford opened the box and pulled out a blue/green gun with some lights.  
- What's that? - Brenda and Penny asked.  
- This is a Plasma Pistol, I reverse enginereed one that I found with the energy sword and the vibranium. - Nathan explained. - Then I made this one, it took me a year to finally make it.  
- John won't use that, he hates guns. - Brenda snapped.  
- If he doesn't then I will, I always wanted to test this baby on the field.  
- Let's go! Uncle John might be in danger! - Penny said hurriedly. Brenda and Nathan nodded and then they all ran back to the Gadget-Mobile, hoping that they could get to Gadget before Scolex.  
Too bad they wouldn't be able to do so.

* * *

**(Back on Scolex Industries)**

* * *

Gadget had a terrible headache. His head was spinning just like when he had awaken after Brenda and Nathan used the Gadget Project to save his life. The police inspector opened his eyes and his vision was blurry. He blinked a few times and then he tried to move but something was restraining him. Then he realized that he was strapped to a table, and that the skin panels that covered his chest had been removed, exposing his internal machinery. Gadget tried to break the straps that held him but they were too resilient, even for his cyborg strength.  
- I wouldn't even bother trying if I were you, those are made of the same kevlar-vibranium nanofiber than your coat, only those are thicker. - A deep and frightening voice said.  
Gadget startled, then he kept struggling while he heard someone walking over to him. When his vision was clear he saw Victor Scolex's face in front of his, the businessman was smirking in a evil way.  
- Greetings, Inspector, glad you finally wake up. - Scolex said.  
- Scolex? - Gadget said dazily. Scolex glared at Gadget and then he put his claw in front of the latter's face.  
- Never call me Scolex again! He was weak and now he's dead! - Scolex yelled. - My new name is Doctor Claw, Gadget.  
- Fine, whatever. - Gadget said with a sigh. - You know something, Claw? I owe you one.  
- Oh really? What do you owe me?  
-You blew me up in my patrol, it was a brand new Chevrolet! And I really liked that car.  
-Well, I can say that I owe you one too, Gadget; you crushed my arm, and I really liked that arm. So "Go go Gadget-We're-Even".  
-I don't know what you're up to, Claw, but you'll never get away with it!  
Claw chuckled evilly when he heard Gadget's sentence. then he turned to face him.  
- Oh that's so cliché, Inspector! I think someone's been watching too many saturday morning cartoons. - Claw said with a chuckle. Then Claw, Gadget and Kramer glanced at Sikes, who just looked at them in bewilderment.  
- What? Why are you looking at me? - Sikes asked.  
Everyone returned to what they were doing and Claw said:  
- Unfortunately for you, Gadget, I'm afraid to say that in the real world, evil quite often prevails. - Claw said. - Pull him up, Sikes.  
Claw gestured Sikes to press a button on the console and the table where Gadget was laying started to move until it was vertical.  
- Since you're going to be gone for quite a while, I took the liberty of finding someone to replace you. - Claw moved aside and let Gadget see a screen that showed the Robo-Gadget twirling somebody while the android was grabbing his ankles. - Now look how your replacement is helping people (chuckle) to cross the street.  
- So it is true, you did build another Gadget. - Gadget said astonished. - But I don't get it, why would you do all this?  
-To make teachers! - Kramer yelled in dispair.  
-Shut up! - Claw ordered.  
Kramer flinched and stayed quiet.  
- Let me tell you why. - Claw said. - My father, Isaac Scolex, created Scolex Industries to keep this country safe by creating better weapons, he was a real patriot. However everyone turned their backs on him when Howard Stark started his company! When that happened, my father swore to have revenge against Stark and those who turned their backs on him; and tonight I will fulfill his revenge by destroying Stark, his company and this country!  
- So let me get this straight, you're doing all this because of what happened to your father?  
- No, you imbecile! I'm doing this to prove that Anthony Stark is nothing compared to me! I have single-handedly changed the future of war! I've created a new class of techo-warriors that will never get tired, never get hurt, never get hungry and never say no. Every army in the world would pay a fortune for just one of them! - Claw said. - Imagine the confusion they would create, the chaos that they would rise, and the devastation they would cause!  
- Oh please! Can you really say that you did that single-handedly? -Gadget asked. - If you ask me, it looks like you just waited for the perfect moment to steal someone else's idea; and for the record, maybe Tony Stark is a narcissistic playboy, but at least he's smart enough to invent all the stuff that the Stark Industries sell by himself.  
- Silence, you idiot! - Claw roared. - Gerald Bradford was a fool, he couldn't see the true potential of the Gadget Project, he was too short-sighted and was too weak to recognize the fact that he had invented the most powerful weapon ever built. And about Stark, he's just a child playing dressed-up in his father's legacy.  
Then Claw turned and glanced at Gadget with a maniac expression on his face.  
- Comprendes?! - Claw asked.  
- Yeah, yo comprendes. - Gadget replied.  
Claw stopped dead in his tracks and shot a death glare at Gadget.  
- It's "yo comprendo," you idiotic piece of outdated machinery! Learn to conjugate the verbs, for crying out loud! - Claw yelled.  
- I know some Spanish and I have a translator inside me, do you really think that I didn't know about that? - Gadget said with a smirk. - I just wanted to see your reaction. Claw snarled, then he pointed his claw at Kramer.  
- Pull out his NNI before he tries to make another bad joke! - Claw ordered.  
- You're kidding, right? - Kramer asked.  
- Do I look like I'm kidding? I want to make sure nobody else can develop another android. - Bu-but I...  
- Do it now! Or the next thing you build will be a new head for yourself!  
- Hehehe, a new head. - Sikes chuckled.  
Kramer gulped hard, he walked over to Gadget and put his hand in front of the NNI.  
- Ok, I'm not here right now. - Kramer sighed. - I'm at the beach with dolphins... And oh! Look at the cute little fishes... Oh...  
Kramer passed out and this made Claw sigh in dispair. The evil business man walked over to Gadget.  
- I'm so sorry, Gadget, good help is so hard to find these days, would you mind if I do the honors? - Claw asked.  
Gadget shaked his head no nervously.  
- No? That's what I thought. - Claw said.  
- Wait! - Gadget said.  
- What is it?  
- You can't do that, you'd be charged for killing a police officer.  
- I have killed Gerald Bradford and nearly killed you, do you really think I have a problem with finishing you?  
- You'll have it soon enough 'cause a special team is about to barge into this building.  
- Do you think I'm stupid? At this time you must have become Riverton's Most Wanted Criminal.  
- Would you believe me if I told you that a sharpshooter it's aiming at your head?  
- Oh please.  
- And what about of a friend of mine who's outside this room?  
- Are you done with this charade?  
- It was worth a shot.  
- Well, here goes. - Claw said with a smirk. - Au revoir, sayonara, adiós Inspector.  
Then, Claw pulled out Gadget's NNI with his pincer.

* * *

_WARNING!_

_ENERGY TRANSITION INTERRUPTED_

_ATTEMPTING TO CORRECT..._

_CORRECTION FAILED_

_SYSTEMATIC FAILURE_

_COMPLETE SHUTDOWN IMMINENT_

_SHUTDOWN IN 3... 2... 1... 0..._

* * *

Gadget's head slumped to a side and his eyes lost all signs of life, then his machinery stopped moving and this made Claw smirk.  
- Everyone in Riverton will remember this day as the day when the short career of Inspector Gadget came to an end. - Claw said before glancing at the NNI in his pincer. - Goodbye Mr. Chip.  
Claw crushed the NNI and then he said:  
-Dump this idiot in the junkyard, where he belongs.  
-Yes, boss. - Sikes said.  
Claw laughed evilly while Sikes bent to grab Kramer's unconscious body.  
-Oh not that idiot! This one! - Claw said while he pointed at Gadget.  
Sikes dropped Kramer, who moaned in pain, and then he said:  
- Oh, you should be more specific, boss, there are an awful lot of idiots around here.  
- Yes, and you're one of them. - Claw said while he rolled his eyes.  
Sikes started unstrapping Gadget's motionless body and dragged him out of the room, while Claw pulled out some kind of communicator.  
-Attention Robo-Gadget, destroy the city and have some fun. - Caw said through the communicator.  
- Ok boss, I'm on it! - Robo-Gadget replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.- The Reset.**

* * *

- Faster Gadget-Mobile! Faster! - Nathan yelled. - We have to get to SI before something bad happens to Gadget.  
- I'm doing all I can, I've spent a lot of energy going from one place of Riverton to another in less than three hours. - Gadget-Mobile replied. - I'm really sorry but I have to...  
Everyone stared at the Gadget-Mobile's face, which was grimacing.  
- What's wrong? - Penny asked.  
- I've lost Inspector G's satellite signal.  
- What?! - Brenda exclaimed.  
- This is impossible. - Nathan said astonished. - The only way that could happen is if...  
- If what, Doctor Bradford? - Penny asked anguished.  
- ... If someone pulls out his Neural Network Impulsor. - Brenda said in distress.  
Penny gasped and covered her mouth.  
- But... wouldn't that... ? - Penny muttered.  
- Kill him... - Nathan let out. - Yes, that would kill him.  
- No... No! NO! - Penny yelled. - We have to find him!  
- Gadget-Mobile, activate the Gadget Positioning System. - Brenda said while she wiped a tear. - John's body emits a weak signal that can still be tracked if someone pulls out the NNI.  
- Don't get your hopes too high though, even if we managed somehow to revive John's circuits, his memory might have been wiped out completely, rending him to a simple-minded cyborg that will only follow orders from its creators or Chief Quimby.  
- Shut up Nathan. - Brenda hissed. - John will overcome this, he has overcame the odds before.  
- I got Gadget, he's moving towards the outskirts of Riverton. - Gadget-Mobile said.  
- Move! Let's go get him ASAP! - Penny demanded.  
Gadget-Mobile nodded and sped off towards Gadget's position.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

* * *

Officer Dean Trenton and many others were evacuating all the people of the city as fast as they could, but unfortunately Robo-Gadget was hot on their heels.  
- Move! We have to get the civilians out of the city now! - Trenton yelled.  
- Run you litte maggots! - Robo-Gadget yelled.  
Then the android activated his flamethrower and set a building on fire.  
The people ran as fast as they could, but those who weren't fast enough were either kicked violently or stomped by the Robo-Gadget.  
And while the city was literally falling apart, one business man saw all the chaos and the destruction caused by his greatest success from the safety of his office in his building.  
Claw smirked at the devastation caused by his android and then he said to himself:  
- These androids will certainly lead Stark Industries to bankruptcy. And not only that, with a small army of these, I could take over the entire world and nobody could stop me!  
Claw smirked wider while he watched another explosion.

* * *

**(Back with Brenda, Nathan and Penny)**

* * *

Gadget-Mobile drove to the outskirts of Riverton, to the junkyard to be precise, and Nathan, Brenda and Penny couldn't believe it.  
- Fellas, I don't like the looks of this. - Gadget-Mobile said grimly.  
- Why did you come here? - Penny asked worriedly. - I mean, are you sure you picked up the right signal?  
- I wish I didn't, but the Gadget Positioning System never fails.  
Brenda, Nathan and Penny shared some worried glances amongst themselves and then Penny saw something out of the corner of her eye.  
- Stop! - Penny said while she jumped out of the Gadget-Mobile.  
- Penny wait! - Brenda said while she tried to hold Penny back.  
- UNCLE JOHN! - The girl yelled.  
Penny ran towards a pile of trash, being followed by Brenda, Nathan and Brain.  
Penny moved through the waste and then she gasped in horror when she saw her uncle underneath some broken tables with his arms, legs and neck extended, his hat, coat and the skin panels of his chest were missing and his internal machinery was exposed.  
- UNCLE JOHN! NO! - Penny yelled in dispair.  
Nathan, Brenda and Brain caught up with Penny, then they gasped once they saw Gadget's motionless body. The Bradford siblings ran over to Gadget and moved the tables that were above the cyborg. Then Penny hold onto her uncle's shoulders for dear life.  
- Uncle John! Please! Wake up! - Penny begged while she wept her heart out.  
Brenda managed to release Penny's grasp from Gadget and hugged her tightly, trying to comfort the poor girl because she knew about Penny's past, and because she knew how Penny was feeling.  
Nathan felt a lump in his throat, he could barely cope with seeing his sister crying, but seeing her and a girl like Penny, who had lost her parents when she was just 5 years old, weeping so bitterly over Gadget's motionless body, he just couldn't hold tears back for long. He could only think on how deranged Scolex was for causing so much pain and suffering to someones who didn't deserve it. Nathan knelt beside Gadget and Brain, who was trying in vain to make John react by licking the cyborg's hand. Nathan took a glance at Gadget's lower torso, to be precise on the slot where the Neural Network Impulsor used to be, and he couldn't help but let a tear run down his cheek while he clenched his fists in contained rage and impotence. The oldest Bradford grunted and punched a wood board, which he broke immediately.  
- Scolex has removed Gadget's NNI. -Nathan said.  
- He doesn't need the chip, he's got his heart, he did all that by himself. - Penny said.  
- I'm afraid not Penny, we're too late, Gadget is... (Sob) Gadget is dead.  
Brenda and Penny yelled in dispair, Brain howled bitterly and Nathan broke into tears, he couldn't hold back tears anymore.  
- WHY?! - Penny shouted at the sky with all the pain in her heart.  
Nathan embraced Penny and patted her on the back, then he managed to say:  
- Why is it that the ones of us who wants to live more, who deserves to live more, dies; and the ones who deserve to die are still alive? - Nathan said bitterly. - What's the message in that?  
- Just one, that Scolex will pay for everything he's done. - Brenda said with a lump in her throat.  
- We gotta finish what my uncle John started. - Penny said while she wiped her tears. - He would've wanted it that way.  
Nathan and Penny stood up, but Brenda moved closer to Gadget's face. The woman cupped Gadget's cheek lovingly and stared at the cyborg's stoic face.  
- We gotta leave him, Brenda. - Nathan said. - I'm sorry.  
Brenda shed a few more tears, then she kissed John softly on the lips, which were still warm somehow. Then, the scientist stood up, she dusted herself and wiped her tears with her sleeve.  
- Ok, I'm ready. - Brenda said with a broken voice.  
The trio and the dog started walking towards the Gadget-Mobile but suddenly something made Brain stop dead in his tracks.

* * *

_SYSTEM RESET..._

_PERFORMING SYSTEMATIC CHECK-UP..._

_VISUAL SYSTEMS... OPERATIVE_

_MOTOR SYSTEMS... ENGAGED_

_COMBAT SYSTEMS... ONLINE_

_SENSOR SYSTEMS... ACTIVATED_

_PERFORMING REVIEW OF VITAL SIGNS..._

_HEART RATE... NORMAL_

_NEURAL ACTIVITY... EFFICIENT_

_PULSE... NORMAL_

_MUSCLE TISSUE... UNALTERED_

_NEURAL SYSTEM... FUNCTIONAL_

_REVIEWING N.N.I. STATUS..._

_ERROR - N.N.I. MISSING_

_ENERGY TRANSITION INTERRUPTED_

_ATTEMPTING TO CORRECT..._

_CORRECTION SUCCESSFUL_

_WARNING - ENERGY LEAKAGE_

_NEW ENERGY TRANSISTOR REQUIRED..._

_ENERGY AT 99% AND DROPPING..._

_EFFICIENCY OF ALL SYSTEMS: 99% AND DROPPING..._

_FORCING START UP..._

* * *

The unmistakeable whir of working machinery made the beagle stop dead in its tracks, then Brain turned and ran back to Gadget's body. The dog yapped, making Brenda, Penny and Nathan turn. The trio walked over to the cyborg's body and gasped when they saw that Gadget's arms, legs and neck were retracting. Their eyes went wide open and they ran over to the body.  
- John! - Nathan said.  
- Uncle John! - Penny said with her hopes resurging.  
- John, can you hear us? - Brenda asked.  
Gadget felt dizzy, for the third time in two weeks, his head was spinning and his body felt heavy. He could hear three persons calling his name. Gadget opened his eyes slowly, his sight was blurry but his hearing was getting better and now he could hear the voices better.  
- John, can you hear us? - A woman's voice said.  
Gadget blinked a bit and then he saw an angelical face which had a growing smile of hope.  
- Brenda? - Gadget said softly.  
- Uncle John! - Penny said while she hugged her uncle as tight as she could.  
- Penny?  
Brain yapped happily and wagged his tail, then he ran to lick Gadget's face.  
- Brain, no, please, stop it! - Gadget said with a smile.  
- It's a miracle! - Nathan said.  
- He doesn't need the chip! - Brenda said astonished.  
- It's my uncle John, that's why it is! - Penny said happily.  
Gadget finally stood up and he was rapidly caught by the trio hugging him as tight as they could.  
- It's good to have you back Gadget. - Nathan said with a smile.  
- And it's good to be back, although it won't be for long. - Gadget said sternly.  
- What do you mean? - Penny asked.  
- Whatever happened with me, it's only temporary, I have an energy leakage. - Gadget explained. - I'm at 99% of energy and dropping.  
- Then we have no time to lose, Scolex and his android have... - Nathan tried to say.  
- Claw. - Gadget interrupted.  
- What? - Brenda asked.  
- Claw, apparently Scolex lost his arm in the accident with me and he got it replaced with a mechanical claw, now he calls himself "Doctor Claw"  
- Whatever! Claw or whatever his name is, and his android have destroyed half or Riverton! - Nathan snapped.  
- Right, any chance you guys have some spare clothes for me? I don't think fight with Claw and Robo-Gadget when I'm half naked is such a good idea.  
- I got a spare outfit for you in my trunk. - Gadget-Mobile said.  
- Great, though my kevlar-vibranium coat should've come in handy to face the Robo-Gadget.  
- Don't worry about that, we made two coats for you. - Nathan said.  
- What? You said that you didn't find too much vibranium!  
- No, I said that I didn't find enough vibranium to replicate Captain America's shield, I never said that I didn't find enough to make two coats.  
- Nathan, we don't have much time, we gotta stop Doctor Claw and the Robo-Gadget. - Brenda snapped.  
- She's right guys, we gotta go! - Penny snapped.  
- Ok, could you guys give me some privacy to change my clothes? - Gadget asked.  
- Sure, just hurry up. - Nathan said while he dragged his sister away from Gadget.  
- Wait, Nathan! Stop it! - Brenda demanded.  
Penny snickered and followed the Bradford siblings while Gadget opened the Gadget-Mobile's trunk to grab the spare outfit.  
Meanwhile, Brenda started arguing with her brother, while Penny and Brain walked around for a bit.  
- Why did you do that?! - Brenda snapped at her brother.  
- Gadget asked for privacy. - Nathan replied with a sheepish smile.  
- You would've dragged me away even if he hadn't asked for it anyway. - Brenda said with a huff. - I'm not a little girl anymore Nathan, I'm an adult now, stop treating me like a child!  
While the siblings were arguing, Penny couldn't help but shed a single tear of relief, she felt a lot better now that she had her dear uncle John was back with her. She knew that she couldn't live without him, he was her last relative after all, he had taken her under his watch after the fateful day when she lost her mom and her dad; ever since that day he was the only one who looked after her. They passed through hard times trying to cope with the loss of Gadget's sister, but after three years, the scars had finally healed and she was once again a confident, smart and young little girl.  
- I don't know if you guys had anything to do with this, but thanks mom and dad. - Penny said while she looked up at the sky.  
A soft bark from Brain stopped Penny's train of thought, the blonde girl wiped the tear and she walked over to her dog.  
- What's up buddy? - Penny said while she squatted to pet the dog.  
Brain pointed at something in the trash with his nose, Penny looked at what Brain was pointing and gasped, then she smiled and scratched Brain behind his ears.  
- Good work Brain. - The girl praised her dog.  
Once Gadget had his outfit on, he realized that something was missing.  
- Oh great, Nathan made another coat but he didn't make another hat for me! - Gadget complained out loud.  
- Hey Gadget, are you done? - Nathan yelled.  
- Yeah, I'm ready. - Gadget replied. - C'mon, we gotta go catch Claw!  
Brenda and Nathan walked over to Gadget but once they caught a glimpse of the cop's attire they both asked at the same time:  
- Where's your hat?  
- Claw must have it as a trophy. Though it would've come in handy in this fight, I'll have to stop Claw's plans without it.  
- Didn't Nathan make another hat? - Brenda asked.  
- No, due to the complexity of the technology I used to create the hat, I didn't have enough time nor funds to make another. - Nathan explained.  
- In other words, you were way too lazy to build another hat and wasted all your time playing Mortal Kombat!  
Nathan lowered his head in shame while Brenda glared at her brother and crossed her arms. The three adults sighed heavily and hopped aboard the Gadget-Mobile.  
Meanwhile Penny was pulling something from under a pile of empty cans while she grinned. Once she had the thing that was under the pile, Penny scratched Brain's head.  
- You're the best dog any girl could ask for, Brain. - The girl said before she stood up. - Come on boy, uncle John should be ready by now.  
Brain barked in agreement and then the beagle and the girl ran towards the Gadget-Mobile. Once they reached the car, Penny hid her hands behind her back and hopped into the car with a sly grin on her face, which made Gadget look at her in suspicion.  
- Ok, what are you hiding Penny? - Gadget asked.  
- Nothing. - Penny replied knowingly.  
- I don't have time for games, Penny.  
-Oh well, guess I'll have to keep this. - Penny said while she put on a fedora. - After all I think it fits with all my clothes.  
Gadget chuckled in surprise when he saw that Penny was wearing his fedora, then he grabbed the hat and twirled it his hands.  
- Where did you find it? - Gadget asked.  
- Actually it was Brain the one who found your hat, it was under a bunch of empty cat food cans, I just pulled it out. - Penny replied.  
Gadget turned to see Brain and he petted the dog.  
- Good thing I let Penny keep you, Brain. - Gadget said.  
Gadget turned again and sat on the driver's seat, then he put on his fedora and smirked.  
- Finally you look like your normal self, Gadget. - Gadget-Mobile said.  
- Glad you think so, 'cause I feel the need. - Gadget said.  
- The need? - Everyone asked with a bewildered look.  
- Yes, the need for speed.  
Gadget pressed some buttons on the control board of the Gadget-Mobile and a rocket erupted from the car's trunk, assembling itself and turning on with the same sound of a jet turbine.  
- Be careful, the Gadget-Mobile is designed to reach a maximum velocity of 500 miles per hour. - Nathan warned.  
- 500 miles per hour?! - Penny said. - Isn't that a bit too extreme?  
- Right now we're in a really desperate situation, and desperate times require desperate measures. - Gadget said with a smirk.  
Penny, Brenda, Nathan and even Brain braced themselves and then Gadget pushed the throttle of the Gadget-Mobile at the top.  
The car sped off like a bullet and transited through the streets of Riverton and break-neack speed.  
- Claw will have to wait a bit more, I have something really important to do. - Gadget said.  
- Just hurry up Uncle John, I don't think the city will resist too much time with the Robo-Gadget still causing havoc. - Penny said while she shielded her eyes.  
The Gadget-Mobile slowed to a stop right in front of Gadget's house, then Gadget used his Gadget-Extendo-Arms to put Brain and Penny out of the car. Penny pouted and crossed her arms at her uncle's actions.  
- I'm really sorry Penny, but this is way too dangerous to let you tag along with us. - Gadget said while he restarted the Gadget-Mobile's engine. - Later Penny, don't forget to feed Brain!  
The Gadget-Mobile sped off again and Penny made a little tantrum while she watched the car.  
Back in the Gadget-Mobile.  
- Be careful! - Nathan snapped at the cyborg.  
- Heads up fellas, evildoers' limo at twelve o' clock. - Gadget-Mobile said.  
- Alright, guys I have a plan. - Gadget said. - Brenda, you take the wheel, when I give you the signal, you slow down.  
- Got it! - Brenda said.  
Gadget unbuckled his seatbelt and started moving towards the hood of his car while the others just watched him in amazement. Brenda unbuckled her seatbelt too and she grabbed Gadget's arm, making the cyborg turn and see the horrified look on the scientist's face.  
- What do you think you're doing John?! - Brenda asked.  
- My job, what else could I do? - Gadget replied with a defiant smile.  
- Are you insane?! - Gadget-Mobile snapped at the cop.  
- You're going to get killed! - Nathan said.  
- Does any of you have a better idea?! - Gadget snapped at both.  
Nathan and the Gadget-Mobile fell silent while Brenda's lower lip quivered a bit, she knew that Gadget was right but the idea of losing John for good made her feel uneasy. So to ease both her and Gadget's mind, she pulled in the cyborg for a deep loving kiss, which took Gadget by surprise. Gadget returned the kiss and after what seemed like hours, even if it were just a few seconds, both pulled away and Brenda said:  
- Be careful, ok?  
Gadget smiled lovingly and said:  
- I will.  
Brenda moved to the driver's seat and Gadget squatted over the Gadget-Mobile's trunk while he held his hat.  
- There they are! - Gadget-Mobile alerted.  
Gadget looked at the front of his car and he saw Claw's limo at the distance. He frowned with determination and targeted Claw's limo, then his HUD made some calculations and signaled the best point to slow down the Gadget-Mobile.  
- Brenda, now! - Gadget yelled.  
The redhead woman got startled by Gadget's order so instead of slow down the speed, she stomped her foot on the brake and the Gadget-Mobile stopped abruptly, launching Gadget against the rear window of Claw's limo. Meanwhile Brenda reignited the Gadget-Mobile's engine.  
- Inspector G said slow down but nice aim anyway, Doctor B. - Gadget-Mobile said.  
- Thank you... I guess. - Brenda replied sheepishly.  
Back with Gadget, the police inspector had broken the rear window and he was now face to face with both the Robo-Gadget and Claw. Gadget and Claw glared at each other.  
- You're under arrest for the murder of Gerald Bradford, the theft of the Gadget Project and the attempted murder of me, Doctor Claw. - Gadget said with a scowl.  
- Oh God, why can't you just give up. - Claw said.  
Then Gadget turned to face the Robo-Gadget.  
- And you're under arrest for impersonating a police officer and for tainting my reputation. - Gadget said at his doppelganger. - Oh what a tangled web you made, but I managed to uncover the truth and it's payback...  
While Gadget was giving his speech, Claw and the Robo-Gadget glanced at each other with a not amused look on their faces, then they smirked and nodded slightly before they punched Gadget on the face, and as Claw was at Gadget's left side, Claw had hit the cyborg with his pincer.  
And though Claw and Robo-Gadget were laughing at the cop's expense, Gadget was by no meanings down yet.  
Gadget felt as if he had been struck by a freight train, but he knew that he couldn't give up. Somehow, he had managed to grab onto the rear bumper and he stood up while the limo and the Gadget-Mobile started a high-speed chase.  
- You just passed a red light! That's another thing you're going to pay for, Claw! - Gadget shouted.  
Gadget gripped for dear life to the bumper and he felt that his feet were burning.  
- Ah! It's too hot! Hot, hot, hot! - Gadget said. - Um, Go go Gadget-Skis!  
A pair of skis assembled themselves at the sole of Gadget's shoes, lessening the burning sensation on his feet. However his relief was short lived when the Gadget-Skis started to burn.  
- Ah! It's way too hot! Um... Go go Gadget-Snow! - Gadget said.  
Nothing happened.  
- Go go Gadget-Water! - Gadget yelled in despair.  
Still nothing happened and Gadget couldn't bare the burning sensation on his feet anymore.  
- Go go Gadget-Rollerblades!  
The burning skis detached from Gadget's shoes and his shoes morphed into a pair of rollerblades, which allowed him to stand still without having to feel that his feet were burning.  
Meanwhile inside the limo, Claw and Robo-Gadget were mocking of the cyborg's disgraces, but once they saw that Gadget was still grabbed onto the rear bumper, so Claw decided that he had had enough of the cop so he pressed a button on a console, which detached the bumper from the limo. Gadget released his grip on the bumper but that didn't stopped him from rolling onto the pavement and almost being run over by the Gadget-Mobile, which managed to evade him barely. Gadget shook his head and stood up, then he huffed and heard a light beep. The cyborg turned and his eyes went wide open when he saw that a motorcycle was about to run him over.  
- Go go Gadget-Extendo-Legs! - Gadget yelled.  
Gadget's legs extended just in the nick of time, so the bike passed through them without any trouble. Then the cyborg glanced at the forms of the Gadget-Mobile and Claw's limo. His HUD calculated the time to catch up with both cars, then Gadget narrowed his eyes and started running towards them with the help of his Gadget-Extendo-Legs. His first steps with the GELs were wobbly but after a few more paces he managed to get the hang of it and started running as fast as he could.  
After a few seconds, Gadget was able to catch up with Claw. The cyborg cop used some extra power (which decreased his energy to 89%] to jump on the roof of the limo. Then Gadget stood on his knees with a frown.  
- Go go Gadget-Sawblade. - Gadget said.  
Gadget's right hand was replaced by a circular saw, then he used it to cut the roof of the vehicle, startling both of its passengers. Gadget cut a three-side squarish figure and then he used his left hand to bend the roof as if he was opening a sardine can.  
Inside the limo, Robo-Gadget and Claw watched in amazement as the roof of the limo was bent as if it was made of paper, then they saw Inspector Gadget's smirking face.  
- Hello fellas, are you ready for the second...? - Gadget tried to say.  
Then Sikes, who was driving Claw's limo, bumped the Gadget-Mobile, which didn't receive even a scratch due to the metal used to make the Gadget-Mobile's chassis. However the sudden movement made Gadget lose his balance and he had to use his Gadget-Electromagnets to hold onto the roof.  
- Hey! You don't bump the Gadget-Mobile and run away scot free! - Gadget-Mobile said angrily. - I'm gonna turn you into a compact!  
Meanwhile inside the limo, Robo-Gadget stood up and said to Claw:  
- I'll go get Gadget, boss, you sit tight.  
Robo-Gadget got out of the limo through the hole that Gadget had done. Then he saw that Gadget was holding for dear life while the limo and the Gadget-Mobile were bumping each other. The android smirked deviously and moved towards Gadget to take him by surprise. However, Nathan, Brenda and Gadget-Mobile noticed him.  
- Watch out behind you! - The trio said.  
But it was already too late. Robo-Gadget grabbed Gadget and made him face him.  
- We're gonna have some fun! - Robo-Gadget said with a smirk.  
Robo-Gadget punched Gadget in the face and dropped him off of the roof, but Gadget used his Gadget-Lasso to drag the Robo-Gadget with him.  
Meanwhile, Brenda and Sikes kept bumping into each other's car, until Sikes made a sharp turn on a street. This made Brenda bare her teeth and grunt in frustration.  
- We have to go back and help Gadget! - Nathan snapped.  
- We can't let Claw send his droids! Gadget will be fine, he'll be able to defeat the Robo-Gadget! - Brenda said before she glanced at the Gadget-Mobile's face. - Don't lose that limo!  
- On the case doc! - Gadget-Mobile replied.  
And back with Gadget, the cop and the android rolled on the ground and then they stopped. Gadget stood up rapidly only to be sent back to the ground by a really hard punch on the face.  
Gadget shook his head and stood up again, then he glared at the smirking face of the Robo-Gadget.  
- Why don't you stay down? That way your demise will be less painful. - Robo-Gadget said.  
- Because I have people to protect, because if I don't, who will? - Gadget replied with a smirk.  
- Oh well, guess you want to play!  
- Let's play then!  
And thus, the final battle between Doctor Claw's forces and Inspector Gadget's friends started.


End file.
